Resident Evil: Alternate Universe
by S.T.A.R.S.Marine
Summary: What happens when you have a place in an alternate universe where Resident Evil is real? Read and find out, romance comes in later.
1. Chapter 1: the Begining

**Disclaimer- I own nothing pertaining to Resident Evil, except my gaming collection.**

* * *

I woke up with a start and fell off my couch when I heard some glass shatter.

"SONUVABITCH!!!" I shouted rubbing where my head hit my end table.

Then I heard another window shatter and footsteps in my house. I reach under my pillow and pulled out my trusty Glock 17. _Not a Samurai Edge, but I still love this gun. Also the seventeen round clip is an added bonus. _I thought to myself as I carefully checked the clip. _Still fully loaded with one in the chamber. This fucker's in for a surprise. _I clicked the safety off and slowly crept through my house. Nothing.

I looked at the all of my windows and none were shattered. So I went back to my room and pulled on a Punisher t-shirt and some pants. I also put my hip holster on and holstered my Glock._ Lucky I'm a cop or else I would end up surrounded and in handcuffs_ I thought to myself. I walked back inside and sat down on my temporary bed/couch. I hadn't had much time to myself since I moved in three months ago. I've been on duty at least 15 hours a day. The few days I have off a month I spend catching up on my sleep or I hit the target range. Due to the fact I spend my free time at the range, I have easily become the best shot at the precinct. Yeah I know, I have no life. I saw a shadow move in peripheral vision. I turned my head to see what it was. Nothing, of course. _Just lack of sleep, _I told myself. I turned my head back and stared right into the face of a man with a gas mask on. He nods and everything goes black. . .

I woke up when I heard the door close. Looking over at my alarm clock, I realized that it was too early for Chris to get back from the station, unless he was in the same shit I was in. _Man, you really shoulda thought twice about getting a roommate. _

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all already." I told myself as I pulled a pair of pants on.

Walking out into the living room, I saw that it wasn't Chris at all. It was his sister, Claire. Feeling grateful I still slept in an undershirt, I really didn't want anyone to see the _trophies_ from my childhood. She had a backpack with her, no doubt full of clothes for the weekend. "Aww shit, I forgot you were coming this weekend. Give me a couple minutes to clean my room."

She looked shocked that somebody was actually at the apartment during the daytime.

"Did you get switched to the night shift?" Claire asks me as I'm picking up my clothes.

"No, unfortunately I punched some reporter for running his mouth and bringing up something from my past that is best left alone. I won't tell you what it is either, so don't ask." I reply, "So I got suspended without pay til further notice, or until I apologize. Like that's gonna happen."

"Oh, well sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it, I shoulda kept my temper under check. Anyway, rooms clean for ya. Chris should be back around five and if you don't mind I'm gonna hop in the shower."

Walking toward my bathroom, I grabbed a change of clothes from my footlocker. Closing the door behind me and locking it, I let out a sigh of relief.

_How the fuck could you forget that she was coming over this weekend? Are you a fucking idiot?_

_Relax, it's been a hectic couple of days, first that reporter wouldn't stop, so I punched him. Giving me a lawsuit and an assault charge. Then Irons walks in and says I'm suspended from S.T.A.R.S. til further notice. _I try to reason with myself as I turn on the hot water.

Pulling the pin to start the shower I heard a familiar _click,_ "Claire, lock-picking is not a very good habit for a nineteen year-old to develop. Please do not try to enter my bathroom until I'm outta the shower. If you have to use one, use Chris'."

Turning the shower off, I dried and got dressed. Walking into the living-room again, I saw Claire sitting on the couch. She looked at me and pouted like a five year-old.

I start laughing and tell her, "Stop it, your gonna kill me."

"Fine. but why do you lock your bathroom door and that wardrobe thing in your room?"

"I lock my bathroom, because I like my privacy. I lock the wardrobe, because it has all my guns in it. It also holds some of the S.T.A.R.S. custom weapons, I clean them and perform regular maintenance on them."

I look at the clock on the stove to avoid looking into her icy-grey eyes. Thankfully as I did so, Chris walked through the door, looking surprised that Claire was sitting there.

"What are you. How long have you. It's this weekend?" Chris stuttered out.

Pointing at me he said, "You, hall, now."

Walking out into the hall, I shut the door behind me. Looking at Chris I could tell he was pissed.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me she was here? Also thanks to your stunt, we had to sit through another lecture brought on by Wesker about behavior and how to suppress rage."

"First of all, she got here before I got outta bed. Second, I don't think you wanna be suspended either, right?"

"Don't try to turn this on me. Most of S.T.A.R.S. are pissed at what you did. Besides, everyones talking that you might not get your job back."

"I know this Chris, why do you think I've been up til three or four in the morning? I've been grabbing any applications possible and filling them out."

"Just one last question, why did you have to punch that reporter?"

"For the last time he brought up something that should never be mentioned to me. I gave him fair warning to drop the subject or I was gonna drop him, but he kept bugging me."

"Ohh poor Scott doesn't want to talk about his childhood. News flash idiot, My childhood was just as fucked up as yours."

"I know you lost your father in a construction accident when you and Claire were young. Then you lost your mother when you were sixteen. You had to take care of your sister. I know this."

"Let me guess, Claire told you all about it didn't she? Since you know sop much about my childhood, tell me yours. Then we can see who had it rougher."

"Chris I'm warning you, don't pry into matters that don't concern you."

"Your gonna tell me one way or another, even if I have to literally torture you."

"Torture won't do you any good, I've been around pain my whole life. I'm not gonna warn you again, drop it."

"Im not gonna drop this until you tell me what was so fucked up about your childhood. Didn't mommy pay enough attention to you?"

When Chris said that, I looked him in the eyes and he smirked knowing he hit a sore subject.

Walking up to him, I acted like I was going to throw a punch, but instead grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't ever talk about my childhood or mom like you know what happened." I yell at him.

Dropping him back to the floor I walk back into our apartment and head to my bathroom. Picking up my pair of pants from the prior night, I grabbed my wallet and dropped them. Walking back out toward the door, I notice Claire looking at me in shock. I walk past her and open the door, only to receive a punch from Chris after I open it. Stumbling back I fell to the ground after he kicked me in the stomach. Looking up I see Claire's mouth was agape and she was standing next to my bedroom door.

Chris bent down next to me and said, "Your gonna tell me one way or another."

"Fine. You want to know what happened?" I spat at him as I got back to my feet. "Let me show you. Claire you might want to step into the other room." and I pulled off my shirt. Chris stepped back once again in shock and I heard a little scream come from Claire's direction.

"Remember how I said torture wouldn't work on me? That's because my dad was an alcoholic and he beat me, my brother, and my mom every night. When I was six, my dad beat my mom so bad, he killed her. After that he drank more and beat us more, until my brother ran away, leaving me and my dad alone in our house. He thought he could get my brother's location out of me. Every night he grabbed the same knife and peeled away my skin, little by little. One night he came in with a battery, jumper cables and rubber gloves. He tied me up in the shower and turned it on. He then kept shocking me and shocking me until the battery died. He was nice enough to feed me, if you want to call it that. My "meals" consisted of half a piece of bread and a glass of water. The only reason I endured his torture for nine years was just to make him suffer at my hands, like he made me suffer. One of our neighbors heard some commotion from our house and called the cops thinking it was a burglar or something. When they found me and my dad, he was on the ground with his neck broken and I was almost dead. They rushed me to the hospital and saved my life. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm headed out, don't know when or if I'll be back."

Heading out the door, I put my shirt back on.

I walked down the stairs with everyone near our apartment looking at me with wide eyes and in shock. Walking across the street, I entered J's bar and sat at the counter.

* * *

**It might take me awhile to update this story considering I am currently part way through my other fanfic, Resident Evil: Judgement Day. Please review, even though I know most of you won't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess I updated a lot faster than what I had planned on, so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing that pertains to the Biohazard Franchise, nothing, nada, zip, you get it right?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Will walks up to me and asks, "The usual?"

"Not tonight Will, give me a bottle of Everclear or something strong."

Looking at me like I wasn't the real me, he slowly nodded and pulled the bottle out from under the counter.

"Let me guess, you're probably gonna need to bunk in the bar again, right?"

"Not tonight. How much?"

"Good. For you, since you have been a loyal customer for the last two years, twenty dollars."

"Here," I said and handed him thirty.

"This is ten dollars more than what I said."

"It's your tip Will, you have been pretty much the only friend I've ever had."

"What about Chris? Or his sister?"

"Well I've never really liked Chris. The only reason that we're sharing an apartment is my former S.T.A.R.S. captain ordered me to. As for his sister, I was hoping not to get stuck in the friend zone, but that was unavoidable. I couldn't give a damn if Chris likes the idea of me dating his sister or not. Either way it all boils down to her. I doubt that after tonight, she'll want to talk to me again." I tell Will as I pull the top off the bottle and head to my secluded corner of the bar.

J's bar was really the only place I felt like I didn't have to talk to anyone if I didn't want to. for that reason, I came here every night to get a beer or two after work. As the night passed by, the bottle quickly drained. Telling Will I lied and needed a quick nap in the break room, just to help clear my head a little bit. He handed me the keys and I walked up to the break room and passed out on the mattress.

Waking several hours later to the sound of a familiar voices right outside the door. Sitting up, I immediately regretted it. As soon as I did, the hangover hit me. Will, being so used to me staying a night or two when binge drinking, kept Advil next to the bed. Taking a couple, I waked cracked the door to see who was talking. It surprised me to see both Chris and Wesker arguing with Will.

"His suspension is over, we have an op in three days time. We need to find him, I don't care if we have to come back with a search warrant, we are going to find him." Wesker was telling Will.

"Then come back with one, I don't have the authority to let you search this bar. Besides it's against policy to let someone sleep in the break room for more than an hour." Will tells Wesker.

"Fine, but I'm going to place a few officers at every exit, in case he shows up. You got a problem with that?" Wesker tells Will.

"Not at all, that much I can authorize." Will tells them.

"We'll be back soon, Will. Don't worry we're just trying to give him some good news for once. If you do see him, tell him that for us, will you?" Chris tries the nice cop thing on Will.

"I'll let him know if I see him, Chris." Will responds.

Before they leave, Chris looks right at the door I was behind and nods slightly. Seeing them leave, I close the door quietly, so I don't make any noise. I was happy to say the least, but something kept nagging at me. _Why would they want to find me so much as to get a search warrant to find me? _The only thing I could think of was that it was a suicide mission that Wesker wanted to send me on. I'm OK with that, as long as I can tell Claire how I feel about her. I snap my head up as I hear the doorknob turns, knowing it was Will before he steps in. Stopping him before he could say anything, I tell him, "I know, S.T.A.R.S. are looking for me. I have something to do before they do find me. Is the roof access open?"

"Yeah, we leave it open for the roof storage. No, you are not going to jump to roff of the next apartment building. I refuse to allow you." Will says.

Getting up, I walk toward the main break room, pushing Will to the side as I was going, "Sorry Will, but this has to be done, or else I probably won't get another chance at it."

Opening the door leading to the liquor storage room, I walk up the stairs and through the door. Thankfully by this time, the Advil was kicking in and taking the hangover away giving me more room to think. Taking a left I walked until I saw the forklift and walked through the open shutter with Will following me.

"Scott, as I said earlier, I won't let you jump. It's too risky."  
"Will, it's too risky not to do what I need to. Claire needs to know how I feel about her. If I don't tell her, I might as well jump off a bridge."

Walking through the door to the roof, I follow the path leading to the roof storage and the fenced in catwalk used to replace the light bulbs inside the giant red letters. Walking up to the fence I gave it a quick shake to test the sturdiness, luckily it wasn't very sturdy. Stepping back, I gave it a strong kick, sending the fence backwards. Climbing up onto the fence, Will grabbed my leg.

"Scott please don't do this. I'm begging you not to."

"Sorry Will, nothing you say can make me change my mind."

Will let go of my leg and said, "I know, just don't fall off. I don't need a death to happen at this bar, OK?"

"I'll do my best." I state and gave him a thumbs up with a smile.

Looking down the catwalk at the gap between the two buildings, I sprinted. Running as fast as I could, I jumped at the last second, clearing the gap. Rolling to my feet on the roof of the apartment building, I got up and walked through the roof access. Taking the stairwell, because the elevator didn't work when I tried it, I walked down to the main floor. Looking around as I opened the door, it was clear. Slowly walking out the front door, I noticed Wesker walking back into the bar followed by several cops. Walking across the street without being noticed by any of the cops who were too busy watching the S.T.A.R.S. officer to notice me, I jumped off a dumpster at the fire escape and grabbed the ladder. Pulling it down with my weight as gravity took back control. Once my feet touched the ground, I climbed up the ladder and the fire escape up to my bedroom apartment. Looking in through my window, I saw Claire was sitting on the bed, looking worried. Opening my window as silently as I could, I climbed in. _Wait, I keep my window locked unless I go to the bar and forget my keys and the window stays locked when Claire's here._ Stopping halfway through my window, I hear a faint noise coming from my bathroom. Stepping in all the way, the bathroom door, slowly opens. Standing beside it, a man comes out of it. Grabbing the back of his neck, I slam him down face first into the floor. Hearing more movement from the bathroom, roll out of the way as a couple darts fly into the man I put down. Looking at where Claire was, I see she was looking at me, both relieved and worried. Seeing a gun come out of the bathroom door, I kicked it out of the person's hands. Spinning around I kicked him inn the chest with my other foot. He tries to punching me, but I grab his arm and flip him over, and hit him in the face, knocking him out. Standing back up, I see that the two men were actually SWAT.

"What the Fuck is happening here? Am I the most wanted person in this town?" I ask no one in particular, but a voice still responds.

"Right now, yes you are. You do know that you just assaulted two officers, right?"

Knowing the voice all too well, I look up and see Barry standing in the doorway with a tranquilizer gun pointed at me. Behind him, I see Chris standing in front of Claire, as if he was trying to protect her.

"I know that now, Barry."

"I told you he would come back here. He seems to have a thing for your sister Chris." Barry talked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of me, "Unfortunately, he anticipated an ambush."

"I didn't anticipate anything, Barry. I'm just observant. Your first major fuck up was, you unlocked my window. I keep it locked, unless I leave my keys in my room. Secondly, these two officers made too much noise in the bathroom." I respond to Barry, "Anyway, I was going to just say something to Claire then come down and turn myself in."

"Barry, Chris, just give him two minutes to say what he needs to say to me, OK?" Claire asked.

"Alright, but we will be right outside the door, Claire," Barry told her.

Chris looked a little pissed at the immediate response by Barry. Claire walked past her brother and into the room closing the door, looking at me expectantly.

"Claire, I wanted to tell you tha-. Oww, GOD DAMN IT!!!" I pull two darts from the back of my neck. Looking through the window, I see a man clad in black with a gas mask on with a dart gun pointed at me. Looking back at Claire, I opened my mouth and fell backward. I was out cold, before I hit the floor.

Sitting up quickly, I see that my Glock was sitting on the table, unloaded and disassembled. Looking around I see that there were several new messages on my answering machine and on my cell. Grabbing my cell, i got up and turned my oven on, setting it to 425 degrees. _Man, what a fucked up dream. Oh well, I need to get some pizza and beer in me. feels like I've been out for two days._ Opening my freezer, I pulled out a Jack's Pepperoni pizza. Opening it I set in on the counter next to the stove. Dialing the pin number for my voice mail as I was doing this. "You have four new messages. Message One: Hey Scott, you probably don't know me, but this is Curtis Anderson from the evidence department. I hope the procedure went well. When you get back, come on down and have a chat with me. To replay this message, press 1. To erase this message press 9." Hitting nine, I wondered what the hell he was talking about. "Message 2: Hey man, This is Frank from the Detectives office. Remember we worked on that murder case together? Anyways I was calling to wish you luck with your procedure. To replay this message, press 1. To erase this message press 9. BEEP. Message 3: Hey, this is Mike, We were partners for a couple months. When you get this message give me a call back. To replay this message, press 1. To erase this message press 9. Message 4: Scott, I was told to call your cell instead of your home, anyway we need you back at the station. You better be tip top in two weeks. Were getting swamped with crimes since you went to the hospital. To replay this message, press 1. To erase this message press 9."

The oven beeped, so I put the pizza in wondering what the hell everyone was talking about. Setting the timer for 13 minutes, I walked over to my answering machine and hit the play button.

"You have two new messages, Message 1: Scott this is your Captain speaking. Your doctor called, he said they rushed you in for appendicitis. On top of that, he said you had a mild stress induced heart attack. He also said you wouldn't be back in action for at least a month. But we need you back ASAP. We're getting increased reports of crime, ranging from breaking and entering to hit and runs. We really need you back. Message 2: Scott, We're cutting your hours back to reduce the amount of stress you receive. Hearing about your mild heart attack at such a young age, brought us to this conclusion. You're our best officer, we need you working at 120%. Hope the surgery went well. Your Superior, Captain Brass."

"Heart attack, appendicitis? Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" hearing the timer go off, I got up and pulled out the pizza and grabbed a few Budweisers from my fridge. Setting them down on my coffee table I turned on my TV.

"Today reports of crime are at an all time high following the hospitalization of decorated officer Scott Bruhn. The reasons behind his hospitalization have yet to be released, but all of us at Channel 10 hope he gets well soon for the sake of this city."

Munching on my pizza, I felt someone sit down next to me on the couch. Looking over, I knew who it would be, "So how long did you put me out for HUNK?"

"You've been out for the last three days. Do you mind if I grab a beer?"

"Not at all. So what was that dream about?"

"That "dream" was an alternate universe you were put in, was the game you call Resident Evil or Biohazard."

"But why me? Of the six billion people on this world, why me?"

"We have been watching you, we know what you do on a daily basis. We know what you eat, what you drink, and we know that you still have emotions, though you don't show them. We gave you memories that are similar to the memories that you have in this universe. Also you have a place in our universe and we wanted to show you that."

"A place in your universe? You mean that I can live in your universe and nothing bad will happen?"

"Well, I didn't say that, but our universe won't come crashing down around us, like if we brought someone else in. You are one of the very very few people in this universe that can live between them. But eventually, you will have to choose which one you will stay in. Oh and don't try that, "I don't wanna leave my friends and family behind," shit. We know you don't have any friends, family, or anyone that you can say you care about. You did a great job of distancing yourself from others."

"I didn't plan on using that shit and thanks for the compliment. Tell me this though, what place do I have in your universe? I mean if they are so similar, why take me to the other one?"

"So you can see that there is a better place for you. Your place in our universe, you have to discover. The only thing I'm going to say is, remember what you have seen and think about what you felt."

"OK thanks for the tip. You hungry, I see you're staring at my pizza."

"I'm famished, I didn't want to eat everything here and leave you nothing for when you got back here."

"Take the rest of this one then. I'll make some more."

"Thanks." Taking off his gas mask, I finally got to see what he looked like.

I was a little surprised to see he was about thirty, I thought he would have been a little older than that. Walking back to the kitchen, I pulled out two more pizzas and put them in the oven. Reaching into the fridge, I pulled out the open case of beer and one of the unopened ones. Bringing them back out to the living room, I handed HUNK a couple of beers as he finishes the pizza. With a quick thanks he chugged the beer.

"Well Scott, you ready to go back?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Actually, yes you do."

"Oh, hell it's better than being here. Will I remember this?"

"It will appear as a dream to you when you get back."  
"Let me finish my beer first OK? There are two other pizzas in the oven too. Don't forget to pull them out."

"Alright. Hey why do you think I would forget to pull them out? I'm starving here."  
With that said we both started to laugh.

As soon as I finished my beer, everything went black.

"Welcome back, Scott. What happened in your room? Claire said someone shot you with a dart gun." A voice said

"Huh, where am I?"

"Your in the hospital, it's been about ten hours since you were tranqed."

"Where's Claire? I never got a chance to tell her that I love her!"

"What!? You're in love with my sister?!" Scott heard Chris in the background.

"Chris get outta here before you kill Scott. NOW!!" Wesker shouts.

"Great, now Chris knows. I doubt he'll let me get close to his sister again. Fuck!" I say.

"It's OK. Now do you know who tranqed you?" Wesker asks.

"No, I just saw it was a guy clad in black with a gas mask."

"Huh? Clad in black and wearing a gas mask?"

"Why did you want to find me so bad for the op coming up?"

"You heard about it huh? Well, the cannibal murderer struck again last night. It happened right after you disappeared to the bar. How long have you been going there anyway? They seem to treat you like a family member."

"I've been going there since I joined .R.S., why?"

"Just the fact that they seem to care about you that much."

"The op got moved forward, didn't it?"  
"Yes, Irons moved it up by two weeks. That's why we were looking for you last night."

"Claire's gone, isn't she?"  
"Yes, she left shortly after you were moved here. She seems to care about you. Why I don't know, you're a complete asshole, you don't listen worth shit, and you don't seem to want to help your fellow police officers."

"Thanks for the compliments Captain, I'll bring the few S.T.A.R.S. weapons I have to the station tonight."

"Just so you know, I doubt the doctors will let you leave."  
"Fuck the Doctors, I got shit I need to do. Speaking of which where are my clothes?"

"Right here. The only thing they could find was your uniform."

"They probably didn't check my footlocker. Anyway can I get a little privacy?"

"Sure, your uniform's next to your bed."

Getting out of bed I quickly got dressed. As I walked out into the hallway, a nurse came up to me.

"Sir, we cannot allow you to leave yet."

"The fuck you can't. Move, I got shit I need to do." I said pushing her out of my way.

A security guard waked up to me and said, "Sir please return to your room. I don't want to use force. I know what you are, so I am asking you nicely."

"Trust me, either you get outta my way or I'm gonna move you myself."

"Sir, I'm not gonna move until you get back into your room."

Looking over my shoulder, I see Wesker smiling and Chris looked like he wanted nothing more than to stab me and I see that both of them have a tazer on them.

Looking at the ground I shake my head and say, "This is your last warning, move or your going to be moved."  
"Sir, I am **not** going to move."

"Suit yourself." I say before I grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder.

* * *

**Doing the usual, huh? Read, Don't review, and Wait for the next chapter. Go ahead, I might just decide to stop writing this, but I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VIOLENT FLASHBACK. ANYONE SQEEMISH SHOULD NOT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH RESIDNET EVIL.

I thank both Divine Arion and Mistress Mary D for their reviews and the addition of this story onto their alert list. Thank you both.

* * *

Chapter 3

Looking up I see my team mates draw their tazers and aim them at me. Smiling slightly at how stupid they are for using tazers of all things. Rushing around a corner, I see cops rushing at me with tazers of their own pointed at me. Running toward them I clothesline three of them, knocking them to the ground. Grabbing the last one I shove him toward the closest S.T.A.R.S. member near me. The cop collided with Chris, sending both of them to the ground. I started running again, I came close to a corner and felt a small stinging in my shoulder, followed by a small shock. I grabbed the tazer darts and ripped them out dropping them. Continuing my mad dash through the hospital, I ran into the main lobby. I heard the sound of a gun being loaded. I turned my head to see Wesker, who wasn't smiling anymore, aiming his 9mm at me. Instead of stopping, I gave him a small laugh and smile of my own before he shot. The shot barely missed me, deciding to push my luck I continued to run. Opening the front doors, I stopped at what greeted me. The rest of S.T.A.R.S. were outside pointing loaded weapons at me.

"Scott if you know what's good for you you'll turn yourself in." Enrico shouts at me.

"Since when do I know what's good for me Enrico?"

"I don't want to shoot you Scott." Richard shouts.

"Just tell me one thing, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG?"

"We were told by Captain Wesker that after you last night, another person was killed." Kenneth tells me.

"Hearing the doors behind me open, I rolled to the side as Chris and Barry jump at where I was.

"Scott, don't move!" Jill shouts at me.

"Tazer me then Jill, cause I'm not staying where I am."

Jill fired her tazer, hitting me square in the chest. Looking down at it, I laugh at it and rip it out. Everyone was staring at me like I was some sort of monster. I took their temporary stupor to rush away. Running around a corner, I see a manhole open and jump down it. Landing on my feet, I continue to run away from my fellow officers. Reaching another open manhole, I climb out of it and onto the street right in front of my apartment. Running toward it, I burst through the front doors and up the stairs. Kicking down the door to my old apartment, I rush to my room and break the lock on my wardrobe. Opening the doors, I grab ever weapon I have and the ammo for them and stuff them into the army duffel bags that were under my bed. Grabbing the bags, I stuff my clothes in them. Then I heard Barry's voice come from the living room.

"Wesker, he's been here."

"Barry are you sure that he's the killer? I mean I've known him for the last four years and he didn't seem to be that bad."

"Jill, I don't know, I'm just following orders. Wesker wants us to bring him in for questioning, that's it from what I understand."

Leaning against the wall next to my door, I waited for one of them to walk through it. Sure enough here comes a gun pointing through my door. Grabbing the wrist, I twist the arm until it's behind the person's body and grab the gun with my free hand. Looking over Chris' shoulder, I see a stunned Jill looking back at me.

"Scott, don't hurt him."

"Jill I'm not gonna hurt him, too bad. Why do you think I'm the killer? Huh Barry?" I ask and increase the pressure on his arm.

"Wesker told us that he witnessed you killing the person." Jill says, "please don't hurt him. We just want to know why you killed him."

"I didn't kill anyone. I had Will lock the door to the break-room to stop me from going anywhere."

"Then why did you run from us?" Barry asked through clenched teeth.

"Would you stand in one place if your teammates were coming at you with tazers ready to fire?"

"No"

Pushing Barry forward, but keeping his gun I say to them, "If you want to turn me in, odds are you're gonna have to shoot me."

"Don't make me Scott." Jill said.

"Jill I know you won't shoot, I went against a direct order to save your ass and your platoons ass'. To me, it was worth the D.O.D. from the Corps, at least I knew that I did some good with my training. I doubt Barry would shoot me, Wesker might, Bravo might, Joseph might, Brad won't and Chris definitely will." I give him Barry's gun back.

They both stared at me dumbfounded. Grabbing my bags I pushed past them, "Thought so" I say as I walk past them.

Walking down to the street, I saw a cop car round the corner speeding toward the apartment complex. Walking away quickly, I turn down an alley. Going to the street beyond I see another manhole cover off.

_Are they working on the sewers or something? _My mind asked.

I shrugged it off as I climbed down the ladder. Stepping off the last rung, I notice there isn't any water in the main passages. Walking cautiously toward the nearest corner, I lean against it and wait for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Once they were adjusted I slowly walked my way through the sewers hoping to find a suitable spot to sit down and think of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

_OK, you drank some alcohol, you slept in the break room, you were tranqed by an unknown person, you flipped a security guard over your shoulder, you were tazered, and now you're in the sewers thinking about what has happened._

"Once again, thank you mind for your quick retelling. Bastard. Fuck what am I gonna do?"

_Not to mention you are currently on the run from your fellow officers and you're calling yourself names._

Standing up, I walk around trying to think of a way to figure out what's going on. I then heard change rattle in my pockets as I almost trip on a piece if trash.

_Well, Scott, at least it can't get any worse than this._

Finishing that thought I heard a set of footsteps coming from the manhole I had descended along with a voice.

"Hey, Marvin. I think if he's down here, it'll take a couple officers to search the area. Have them stationed at each cover for the next mile or so." A familiar voice said.

"OK, Raymond. Attention all units, be advised, the subject has fled into the sewers. Be stationed at a manhole within a mile radius of Maple Lane." Marvin said into his radio.

"Remember Marvin, if you find him, Wesker wants to talk to him alive. He doubts that he's the killer, but we can't take any chances."

"Alright, I'm going to guard here until you come back"

"Alright."

Hearing Raymond's footsteps get closer, I turn around and hurry in the opposite direction. I round a corner just in time to see a beam of light hit the wall in front of me.

_Lucky bastard, he has a fucking flashlight._

Walking away as Raymond checked the area I had been in, I try and find a way out of this whole thing.

_Running makes you look guilty, attacking fellow officers makes you look guilty, uh what else? Carrying all your weapons is definitely a bad thing to do. Why are you even running? Why not just go in and take a polygraph, that way they know you're telling the truth. _A voice in my head

tells me.

_Because if I do that, Chris will most likely shoot me on the spot. _I argue back.

_He won't shoot you if he knows that you're telling the truth. Maybe for loving his sister, but not for telling the truth._ It argues back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?"

_I am here to annoy you and make you think about your actions. I can also make you feel pain, like this._

I drop to my knees gripping my head as pain shot through it.

_Ah something you haven't felt for a long time, huh Scott? Remember that pain, Remember what Gary did to you during your childhood, remember when you first talked to me._

___

_I had been hanging there for the last nine years. My body bruised and bloody. My life slowly slipping away. I had looked at the table to my left where he had kept all of his "''tools'', there were knives, salt, iodine, and a battery with jumper cables._

_**What's he gonna do to me today? Electrocution again? or maybe it'll be the slice and salt. Or his personal favorite hitting me with a 2x4 until he's tired.**_

_**''He doesn't have to do all that anymore.''**_

_''Who's there?'' My voice barely a croaking whisper._

_**I can help you, all you have to do is say you'll listen to me for the next 7 years. Follow each of **_

_**my commands without question.**_

_''Am I going insane?''_

_**''On the contrary, you are not going insane, well not anymore than you already are. I'm offering you a chance to end all of this pain and suffering without killing yourself or dying anytime soon. Just say the word and I'll help.''**_

_Before I had time to answer, my father had walked in. This time instead of grabbing anything from the table, he opened a bag he brought with him, pulling out a new flaying knife, a book of matches and a one gallon gas can. _

_''Boy, I've had enough of you. Always lying to me, taking up my precious time, and just hanging around and not doing anything. So I'm gonna finish this once and for all, but not without trying to get some answers first.''_

_Walking up to me, he grabbed the flaying knife and started to cut pieces of my skin off._

_''Tell me, where is your brother.''_

_''I don't know,'' I choked out._

_''Fine, I'll give it another couple of minutes before I get tired of this again.''_

_Cutting more of my skin clean off, he grabbed some of the salt that from the table and applied it right over the bared muscles and blood vessels. Silently screaming, I started to shake from the pain. _

_''I don't know where he is.'' I told him again._

_He grabbed the gas can and poured some of it over my legs, then lit a match and set my legs ablaze. This time I managed a louder scream of pain mixed in with the words ''Help me.''_

_**''Are you sure you want me to help?''**_

_Through what little tears and consciousness I had left, I muttered ''Do it""''_

_As if something had possessed me, my body filled with energy and strength. Looking at my father and noticing him backing away slightly saying, ''What are you?!''_

_Lifting my flaming legs up, I wrapped them around his neck and twisted, snapping all the vertebrae. Watching his lifeless form hit the ground, I heard a door being kicked in and someone shouting ''CLEAR!'' There were more noises and the door opened to reveal several cops with their guns drawn, staring at me with disbelief._

_**''Remember this day, in seven years time, I will be gone.''**_

_----_

"I remember that day perfectly clear, now please quit!" I lower my voice remembering the agreement I had made.

_**As long as you remember.**_

"Scott, are you alright?" I hear Raymond's voice.

Looking up I nod, feeling a warm liquid on my lip I wipe it off.

"You do know I have to arrest you right?" Raymond asks.

"I know, and I'll go in quietly too. I'd rather it be a decorated officer that brings me in anyway.

Let's go." I answer him to the best that I can.

"I'd rather not know what just happened, do I?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

Walking back to the ladder, I climb up followed by Raymond. As soon as I get to my feet, five squad cars race from all directions, completely surrounding me. Looking at each of the officers that were there, I felt relieved that Chris wasn't among them. Then again if he was I wouldn't be alive right now. Getting in the back of the nearest squad car, I wait patiently for an officer to get in and drive me down to the station. Wondering what was taking soo long, I remember I had my guns with me, signaling the nearest of the RPD to open the trunk and my door, I get out and place my duffle bag in the trunk and take my seat again. This time three officers get in the vehicle, two in the front and one next to me.

Getting back to the station, I head straight to the interrogation room where I know Captain Wesker would be awaiting my arrival. stepping into the metallic room I, lean against the wall opposite the door.

"So, Scott. Why the sudden change of heart? Why did you give yourself up?" My Captain asks.

"Well I realized that it only made me look more guilty and I didn't want to hurt anymore of the RPD."

"OK, I'll accept that for now. What did you do after you left your apartment, the night we were looking for you?"

"I walked across the street and drank a bottle of Everclear. It took me about thirty minutes to finish the bottle, I sat around for another ten thinking of what I was going to do. Whether to leave town considering I don't think anyone would hire me for the incident with Bertolucci, or to stick around until I knew for sure if I was going to lose my job. After I couldn't think of a reasonable idea, I asked Will if I could crash in the break room for a couple hours, to see if I could come up with something better after I let some of alcohol work it's way outta my system. Then I woke up and I saw you and Chris out in the hall talking to Will, then I hopped over to the roof access of the apartment buildings next to the bar and crossed the street. I climbed up the fire escape, obviously, and took down two SWAT officers without knowing it was them, I started to talk to Claire after Chris and Barry left the room and was tranqed by the guy I was describing at the hospital." I recall everything that had happened the past thirty hours.

"Why did you go to bar that night?"

"Chris brought up old memories I wish I could forget. I was hoping that bottle would kill me, but unfortunately I'm still alive."

"OK, that's all I wanted to know, by the way you are re-instated in the RPD S.T.A.R.S. As of right now, your suspension is over. Welcome back."

"Wait, that's it? No long drawn out speeches. No more questions? Anything?" I ask in shock.

"No, not unless you want that. I could arrange for Chris to do it, I'm pretty sure he'd love to spend some quality time with you right now. Anyway, I think it'd be best if you stay at the station until tomorrow when we head out for the op. Bravo's being sent in first, then we'll go in after they clear the LZ." He informed me. "Dismissed, go clean yourself up."

Saluting, I rush to shower room and quickly rinse off. Changing into the spare uniform I keep in my locker, I head up to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Entering, I see Jill and Barry have a whispered discussion that ended as soon as I take a step in the room. Looking at both of them, Barry gives me a small smile and nods while Jill runs up to me hugs me.

Pushing her off I tell her, "You know that I'm not a touchy-feely person." Then i smile and give her a hug back and say, "Just kidding, _this_ time."

Taking a seat behind my cramped desk next to the radio in the back of the room, I pat Brad on his shoulder. Brad looks up with a scared expression on his face, "Brad grow some balls and quit being afraid of everything."

Relaxing due to me being myself, Brad responds, "Well, I'm working on it. Thanks to your advice I actually got a date tonight. Thanks."

Leaning back in my chair and putting my feet on my desk, I hear the door open again.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE SCOTT!!"

"And here it goes. This is one time I can understand that you'd be afraid Brad." I say as I get to my feet and walk over to Chris.

* * *

**Please review and/or check out my other story, Residnet Evil: Judgement Day. That is all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I had to get a second job and it's been killing me for not updating sooner than this. Please feel free to bitch me out or give any negative words, I deserve it. But the good news is, I have plenty of the RE2 portion filled out.**

* * *

Chris follows me out into the hallway before closing the door and walking up to me. "Listen, I don't care if you love my sister or not. I don't want you to have anything to do with her, understand?" He says in a deathly tone.

"Chris she's old enough to make her own decisions, let her grow up." I say back.

"She's the only family I have left and I'm not going to let a homicidal psychopath date my sister!"

"You haven't begun to see my psychopathic side. I keep that under wraps and for the homicidal part, the only people I've killed were Taliban, Al-Qaeda, and my father. Maybe you should do a background check if you don't believe me. Fucking asshole." I push past Chris and grasp the doorknob, only to feel a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around.

I saw the fist coming toward me, but I was stunned that Chris wold do this. I didn't know him that good, but good enough that where I knew he wouldn't hurt someone unless he was pissed. His fist came in contact with my nose, my head went back from the force of the impact. Then I felt a leg contact my gut. I crash into the S.T.A.R.S. door and land on the ground. I get to my feet and look at Chris, he glares back at me as if he was ready to kill me. I just stand there, ready for anymore attacks he might or might not throw my way.

He charges at me, fist pulled back ready to strike. Once he's close enough, he launches his attack. I grab his arm and twist it around, then I shove him into a wall and hold him there.

"Just let me know when you're calm enough so I can let you go and you won't attack me again. Or I can just kick your ass here. Your choice." I tell him.

"No-one's choice. Let him go Scott. Chris next time you attack him, make sure it's not while you're on the clock." A cool voice says behind us.

"Sure thing Captain," I say as I let Chris go. "anytime you want to finish this 'conversation' let me know." With that said, I walk back into the S.T.A.R.S. office.

I walk past most of the other S.T.A.R.S. members and they have an inquisitive look on their faces. I take my seat again and notice Brad fumbling with something on the transceiver. "What's wrong Brad?"

"This damn thing is fucking up again. This should do it." He said as he pounded his fist on the side of the casing. Instantly it sprung to life and worked properly. "It's about twenty years old, I've tried to convince Irons to get a new one, but the cheap bastard said there were more pressing matters than a 'walkie-talkie'."

"What do you expect? He's too much a retarded dumbass to get anything that'll actually help the force. He's too busy spending the police budget on useless shit like the painting and sculptures plastered all around the damn precinct."

"Just because Captain Wesker convinced me to remove your suspension doesn't mean that I can't change my mind, Bruhn." A gruff voice says behind me.

Closing my eyes, I turn around to see the fat figure of the chief of police, Brian Irons. "Alright, sorry _sir, _if the truth hurts that much."

"Watch your tone Bruhn. I could just as easily tell to you go the fuck home, pack your shit, and get out of this city. But eh, I take comfort in knowing that after tomorrow you won't have a job anymore. If you survive your mission, that is. I'll personally make sure you can't find a job anywhere else." He says evilly.

"Well it'll take more than a college rapist to keep me from getting a job." I give him a blow from his past that no one else had bothered to look up. Seeing his shocked face, I turn my attention back to my seat and put my feet on the desk again, "Oh by all means I plan on taking advantage of my last forty-eight hours of being a cop. Free background checks, I think I'll look up where you keep getting the funds to continue to get the priceless artifacts."

As Irons rushes out of the S.T.A.R.S. office, Marvin and Raymond both walk in, carrying my duffel bags. "I think you forgot to grab these from the trunk of our car." Raymond says as he set the bag down next to my desk. "What's in them anyway?"

"I'll show ya." I say as I open one and started to pull out my various weapons. "For starters, I've got a Heckler and Koch VP70, G36k, and MP5. Next up are two Colt M16A2's and a Colt 1911. The other bag should have all the S.T.A.R.S. customs I was working on." I say as I pulled each gun out. I opened the other bag and walked over to the gun locker next to the radio Brad was working on and opened it. Withdrawing several of the guns, I place them in their respective places, until Brad asks, "Hey, uhh can I get my Berretta from there? I don't want to travel tonight without some sort of protection."

I chuckle slightly and tell him, "Brad the only protection you'll need is a condom tonight. But if you want to take your Berretta, here you go." I hand him his gun and two clips for it. "just make sure the safety's on when your in a public place."

Brad blushes slightly as he takes the gun from me. Everyone starts to snicker and giggle as turns his attention back to the transceiver. As the snickers died down, I finished placing the weapons inside the gun cabinet and closed it. Walking back to my seat, I notice the newest S.T.A.R.S. officer staring at me.

"Can I help you Officer Chambers?" I ask Rebecca.

"No. . . Yeah, I was just wondering how you can be so calm when so many bad things happen to you." She hesitates. "And are you doing anything tonight?"

"Rebecca, you know that I have my eyes on someone else. So sorry, but I can't go out with you tomorrow night. As for your first question, I was a Marine. I was trained to maintain my composure, even when stared down by the most gruesome enemy."

"Wish I had training like that. I'm only a good chemist." She looks at the floor.

"Hey it's OK, what if there was a bomb filled with Anthrax. I'm pretty sure everyone here would kiss their ass' goodbye. I know jack-shit about defusing bombs."

"I thought you were in the Marines." Chris interrupts me as he walks in.

"The only way I know how to get rid of bombs is by tossing a frag at them and running my ass off to try and get out of the blast zone." I finish without looking over at the man. "Don't worry, Chris, I'll get my shit out of the apartment once we're back from the Op. Since I'm going to be fired once we get back anyway, what's the point of staying here?" I mutter the last part to myself.

"Good, didn't even have to ask." Chris says as he sits down.

I sit back and think about what the day could bring. There was enough time to clean the weapons again, but they were all in pristine condition. I already inspected the plates in the Kevlar vests for any cracks or knicks. All were still in perfect condition.

"You know you didn't say no to me about tonight, Officer Bruhn." I snap my head toward Rebecca. _Damn, she's right. _

"All depends on what you were planning. If it has anything to do with sleeping pills, dinner, a movie, and/or a one night stand. Then no." I reply jokingly.

"How did you know about the sleeping pills?!"

"I was just joking, besides I plan on going to the bar tonight. A few beers sound extremely good right now." Then the thought struck me. "Brad I need your help. Ask me to help you with something." I whisper to Brad.

Brad nods and says "Hey Scott, I need some help inspecting the birds."

"Sure thing Brad. Sorry to cut this short Officer Chambers, but duty calls." I say as I stand up and walk out of the office with Brad. We step through one of the doors that was on our way to see several officers taking a quick five minute break. I nod at most of them as we walk past. Heading through another door we encounter both Enrico and Kevin in the hall.

"Scott, I need a word." Enrico calls out to me.

I stop and turn to face Enrico. "Yes Captain Marini?" I ask.

"You've been transferred to Bravo Team for the upcoming Op. I need you to double and Triple check the equipment before we head out tomorrow." He tells me in his accented voice.

"Yes, sir" I salute before turning to Kevin. "Brad's gonna need some help checking the birds for any maintenence issues."

Kevin just nods and walks off to join Brad. "So you up to a couple beers after work?" I hear Enrico's voice behind me. I turn my attention to him and reply, "I had planned on going to J's later. Meet you there?"

"Sure thing, hope you don't mind Joe, Richard, and Kenneth being there."

"Not at all, it'll be good to talk with some of the Bravos to see what they think of the Op. By the way I know for a fact that all the weapons and gear is in perfect condition. I just needed to get away from Rebecca. She's seriously crushing on me and won't take the hint that I'm not interested."

"Hahahaha" Enrico bursts out. "I feel sorry for you. You've already got the rookie crushing on you. Hahahaha. Wait'll everyone hears about this."

"Just wait til we have those beers tonight. I don't want to remember their reactions."

"Alright, see you later Scott" Enrico waves as he departs.

I turn back to the direction the helipad is in and embark to see if there is anything Brad or Kevin need help with. Passing through the doors, I step out onto cement helipad and see both Huey's sitting there. Brad was looking at the engine on one and Kevin was inside the other checking the control panels. I walk over to Brad and ask him "Need any help?"

"Nope, this engines just fine. Bravos has a small fuel leak, but nothing major. I just have to find a way to stop it so I can Silicone it for the mission. Once it's back I can do a complete teardown and fix the problem at the source. Anyway, I got to hit the road on a couple minutes."

"Hey Kev, need any help?"

"Nah, everything's fine in both birds. Well except the fuel leak Brad found. We gettin some beers at J's tonight?" Kevin asks me.

"Yep, Enrico, Joe, Richard, and Sullivan will be there also." I inform him.

"So you're actually going to be in a small crowd tonight, that's . . . different"

"Well, the way Irons has been talkin', this'll be my last Op. So I want to get some drinks in with my soon-to-be former co-workers. Speaking of which, we get off in about half-an-hour. What to do to kill the time." I start to ponder for any good ideas.

"Well we could sit in the office and point out all the faults that Irons has done since we started." Kevin suggests.

"Nah, we need something that'll seem like it didn't take very long."

"We could sit here and bounce stupid ideas off each other."

"That works, wanna light your hand on fire?"

"No, I need both of them for tomorrow."

"Good point." I put my zippo fluid away and withdraw a cigarillo. "want one?" I ask Kevin.

"Never smoked, that shit'll kill you."

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. What a load of shit, ain't it?" I ask as I light my cigarillo.

"It is, How bout we take the birds out for a "test drive"? Kevin asks.

"Now you're thinking."

We both hop into the Bravo chopper and as Kevin readies the bird for take off, I put out my cigarillo and put on the headphones before I strap myself in. "Ready Scott?" I hear Kevin's voice through them.

"Ready when you are Kevin."

I feel the jolt of the Huey lifting off the helipad and Kevin starts to fly over the city. "So far so good. The silicone Brad put on it should hold for the Op tomorrow for sure. Let take the Alpha Chopper out for now. I don't wanna risk a bigger leak. Aright?"

"Fine by me. Anyway we got ten minutes til clock-out time. Should we just start to head down once we land?"

"I had an idea of something pretty funny, but if you don't want to do it, fine by me."

"What was your idea?" I inquire.

"I fly the Alpha bird over the bar and you rappel down, full combat gear on, and act like you're going to arrest anyone in the bar."

"Dude, that's genius. But we need to recruit some more people to make it believable. Let's get Sully and Aiken in on it. They should want to do it, they love to do that kind of crazy stuff."

We fly back and I call Richard's cell. "Hello."

"Aiken, get Sully and both of you gear up. We're going to the bar in a bird. Be ready to rapple down also."

"That's some crazy shit Scott. But I like it. Hey Sully! Come on, we got something to do." I hear Richard call out to Sullivan.

I give Kevin a thumbs up to indicate the plans a go. Kevin hovers the bird over the helipad as Richard and Kenneth get on. I head to the back with the two and get some spare gear on that I store in the chopper.

As I do this Kevin heads out to the bar. "Change in plans guys. I'm going to drop you a couple of blocks from the bar. Sully, Bruhn, Carry Richard and bust down the door to the bar. Then shout to the Will that Richard was hit and he needs Alcoholic attention. If Will asks what that means, Richard you pop up and say you need a fuckin beer, NOW!! Got it?"

We all start cracking up as the thought of Will's astonished face came to our heads. "Let's do it!" We all shout together.

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update. When and if I decide to have an RE2 set of chapters, It'll only be one or two long ones. Just letting you guys know. If you want me to have RE2 chapters let me know in a review, it'll be kinda like a poll, but only with reviews. I'; try to update soon, no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains a badly written sex scene.**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now, but for those damn lawyers that threaten to sue everytime, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO RESIDENT EVIL, except some video games and the cgi movie.**

**Sorry for the late update. . . again, but school has been a pain in the ass. But luckily I now have a girlfriend to help take the tension off, if I could ever go see her.**

_____________

I pull on my Kevlar vest and get ready to rappel down on the line. Looking around, I notice Ken and Richard getting ready as well. I check my holster and feel the welcome touch of the cold steel of the grip of my Samurai Edge. Unsnapping the strap holding it in, I check the clip and see a comforting fifteen 9x19mm Parabellum rounds staring back at me. I check the chamber and see one ready to be fired. Slapping the clip back in, I feel allot better knowing I have sixteen rounds in my gun. "Alright, thirty seconds!" Kevin shouts back to us.

"Alright, Ken toss me an end of the rope. Richard, when your first down." I tell the two Bravos.

"Here" Ken says as he tosses me an end of the inch thick rope. I anchor it down in it's designated spot and get ready to throw it down.

"GO!" Kevin shouts back at us. Opening the door, I toss out the rope and jump down and grab onto the rope. Squeezing the rope, I slow my decent enough where I won't break or fracture any bones. My feet touch the ground and I jog out of the way. A split second later Kenneth landed behind me, Richard right behind him. Only being a block away from J's Bar, the three of us head out. As we get closer, Kenneth and I wrap Richards arms around our necks and haul him toward the door. Kicking it open we rush in and bring Richard up to the bar and lay him on the bar.

I look around and shout, "Will, we need liquid medicine!!"

Will rushes out and looks at Richard on the bar and shouts, "What the hell happened?!"

"Richard was hit, he needs Liquid medicine! Now Dammit!!" I shout at the bartender.

Will looks at us a little confused, "Huh?"

Suddenly Richard sits up and shouts right in Wills ear, "I NEED A FUCKIN' BEER, NOW!!!!"

Will jumps back and holds his ear, "Why the fuck did you just shout in my ear?!'

"Will just give us some beers. This might be our last Op and we would like to have one last drink before Richard here dies tomorrow." Ken says.

Richard give him a look of death, "What makes you think that I'm gonna be the only one that dies?"

"Oh I don't know, how bout the fact that you're engaged? Everyone knows that the couples always die." I chip in.

"Oh ha ha guys very funny," was all Richard could come up with.

Will came by and set down a couple beers each, which we all took grateful. He gave us a dirty look and continued serving the other customers. Soon we heard the bell above the door ring and the familiar voices of the other S.T.A.R.S. members that were meeting us. "Will we need more beer and I need some Scotch!" I call over to Will." He comes by and sets down a bottle of Scotch in front of me and sets several more bottles of beer in front of the other members.

"Scott are you really gonna drink all that?" Enrico asks as I take a deep drink from the bottle.

"Yeah, it'll be good for me to forget about what happened today." I reply.

I continue to drink the scotch and every S.T.A.R.S member starts to get rowdy. Soon we start to sing different songs, mainly The Offspring. We were off key and our words were slurring together as the night progressed. Soon the bell above the door rings again and we all look to see Rebecca walk in.

"Hey Becca," We all call out to her.

She just rolls her eyes and grabs my arm tightly and drags me to the door. I look at my bottle and toss it in the trash as I yell out to Will, "Hey Will, put it on my tab!"

Will just rolls his eyes and nods as I'm dragged out of the bar. Rebecca looks at me and points to her car. "Get in, you're crashing at my place tonight."

I look at her, nod, and stumble to her car. Opening the door, I sit down gently and fumble with the seat belt. Rebecca leans in and sets the seat belt for me and smiles an evil smile before closing the door. Soon after everything goes black. . . again.

-------

Looking at my TV, I notice that it had several bullet holes in it and HUNK was sitting on the couch next to me cleaning his gun.

"What, the team you were routing for lost?" I ask.

"Nope, someone broke in, so I shot them. Don't worry, he's not dead. Just incapacitated and hanging upside down by your bedroom ceiling." he responds.

"Oh, good." Was all I said in return.

"I need your response to which universe you choose." HUNK tells me.

"Well, I know for the most part what's gonna happen. So I choose your universe, the police in this one need to control things better anyway." I say. Next thing I know, HUNK grabs onto my shoulder and I actually see what happens when I transfer between universes. It looked like what happens in Stargate when they step through the gate, but with the feeling of being in a clamp and having all the air pressed out of your lungs.

------

For some reason I was put back in the middle of a wet dream. My mind was clouded and I couldn't make out the facial features of the woman that was under me moaning my name. Also red numbers were glaring at me through the mist, saying it was 2:30. It was driving me crazy the way this woman was digging her nails into my sides, the pain was like pure energy and everything in this dreamed seemed so real. The pain, the feeling of blood dripping down my body, even the feeling of the woman climaxing. Looking over I see the same red numbers, this time they tell me it's 4:13. _Impossible it only seemed like five, ten minutes at the most. _But that thought ended right there as I started to cum. I kept on thrusting until the last of my seed was planted and then finally rolled to the side.

I wake up in a comfortable bed next to . . . "Rebecca?!" I semi shout in surprise. I look under the sheets and see that I don't have anything on. _That dream, it couldn't be. What the hell happened last night?!_ Rebecca turns to me and smiles before yawning.

"You where really good last night," She tells me as I gape at her.

"What the? How the?" I stutter in confusion.

Rebecca only giggles and replies, "I took advantage of your plans with the rest of the team last night. I picked you up at J's completely plastered. From there you were all too happy for a one night stand. Though I was hoping that it would lead to somethin' more." She leans in, probably for a kiss, but I was rolling out of the bed and grabbing my combat gear.

Quickly pulling my pants on, I notice that Rebecca wasn't very happy with my decision. As I pull my shirt on she gets out from under the sheets and walks into, what I believed was, the bathroom. I practically ran to through her house, grabbing my vest and Berretta on my way. Hearing the shower start, i located my boots were tossed in front of her couch, being in a hurry I just scooped them up and ran out the door before Rebecca even got out of the shower. Running through the halls of the apartment building passing by several people who were just staring in shock. Crashing through the front doors, I continue my dash to the RPD. Stopping only once to catch my breath and slip on my boots. Breathing heavily, I enter the back entrance wondering what the hell just happened. Walking through the other door, make my way to the staircase that would ultimately lead me to the helipad.

Stopping as I reach the top, I see Brad looking over the Bravos Huey one last time before we start the Op later that day. Walking up to him, I tap his shoulder. "Hey Brad how'd the date go last night?"

Brad jumped slightly in surprise and looked at me, "Pretty good, until some hobo came up and bit her. I spent the majority of the night in the hospital talking with her. The doctors are keeping tabs on her for now and assured me that she's alright. Enrico wants to see the Bravos at 0900."

Nodding, I enter the station and pass by Irons' office. Rushing by it, I work my way down to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Grateful that no one tried to talk to me. Pushing the door open, I enter and see Wesker and Enrico looking at a map that as pinned to the wall. It had a red circle drawn somewhere over Raccoon Forest.

"Ahh Scott, nice to see you here nice and early. No hangover?" Wesker's cool voice greeted me.

"No sir, haven't had a hangover in years." I reply walking toward them, "this the infiltration point?"

"Yes and it looks like the best spot to land will be in this clearing," Wesker pointed to a small area on the map that indicated a rather large clearing, "The bravos land here and secure the area. Then scout out the area, with any luck there will be little to no enemy activity. Once you locate the cult's HQ contact us and I'll take the Alphas in." Wesker finishes telling Enrico.

Enrico nods as do I and we both turn around to leave. "Enrico, the first place I would check is the Spencer Manor. It would be the perfect place to hide a sick and deranged cult."

Once again Enrico nods and we walk through the door, back into the halls. "Alright since you're the only other Bravo here right now, you're gonna help me load the supplies onto the bird." Enrico says as he leads me to the armory.

Walking through the station once again, I find myself looking around at all the staff. Most of the regular police are just sitting around chatting with one another, from what I could hear it was only about the murders. Shaking my head, I continued to follow Enrico through the detectives office and through the door that lead to the staircase which would bring us down to the basement. Entering the armory, we grabbed two of the duffel bags. Hefting a bag over my shoulder, I walk back to the door. Passing through it, I hear Enrico grunt from the effort of lifting the bag.

**Half an hour later. . . .**

"Damn, I forgot how heavy these fuckers were." Enrico mumbled between gasping breaths.

"Oh you're just outta shape or you're just gettin' old." I joke with him.

"Hey 41 isn't that old. I still got twenty plus years before I'll be forced to retire. The day that happens, I will gladly admit that I'm old." Enrico shoots back.

"Good to hear that, Captain" I say as I smile at him.

The door opened and Richard and Kenneth both walked out onto the helipad. Both seemed groggy and irritated slightly. "Captain Wesker told us to meet you out here Captain Marini." Ken said.

Now if you want old Scott, look at Kenneth. He'll be retired long before I will be." Enrico joked.

"It's only four years." Ken said.

"What's wrong? Got a hangover?" I ask trying no to laugh at them.

"Yeah, wish I knew of a way top get rid of it." Richard said.

"Ask Sulley. He's wiser than all of us, he should know the answer." Enrico said.

"I don't have any idea what works." Ken said, holding his head with one hand.

Enrico and I look at each other, "Should you tell them or should I?" I ask.

"You can." Enrico tells me.

"K, mix a beer and some tomato juice in a glass and down it. It'll get rid of your hangover in five minutes tops." I tell them.

Enrico looks at me surprised before he says, "I thought you were talking bout the sobriety pills."

"Oh those work too, but make you piss like a race horse. Tomato juice works just fine without any side effects." I inform them.

"I hear nailing the newbie on the squad works too." Kevin says as he walked up the staircase closely followed by Rebecca, who just smiled faintly at me.

I just rub the back of my head and smile as Kenneth, Richard, and Enrico all look at me stunned. "Well that's something I didn't even know til this mornin'."

Rebecca walks over to me and whispers so only I could hear her, "I'll win you over eventually."

I was surprised at what she said, let alone the fact that she wasn't completely pissed at me for running out of her apartment this morning.

"Where's Edward?" Enrico called out.

"Here Cap." Edward called as he jumped out of the Bravo chopper.

"Alright everyone gather round. Except Scott, Kevin, and Forest, they know what's goin' on already." Enrico said to everyone.

Everyone nodded and walked toward Enrico for the quick briefing he was going to give them. I grabbed one of the duffel bags and tossed it into the chopper before doing the same to the other bag and stepping inside. Grabbing one of the bags, I open it and rummage through it while muttering to myself. "Shotguns shells, extra clips, grenades, med-kits, knee and elbow pads, extra zip ties, k looks like we got everything. Hey Kevin, run and grab the Samurai Edges."

"Roger," Kevin responds. He got no more than two steps out of the Huey when Forest walked through the station door with an ARWEN 37 strapped across his back and carrying a small duffel bag.

"Don't worry bout the Berettas Kevin, I already got them. Scott did you pack some grenades for my launcher?" Forest shouts.

"Why the hell would I forget?" I ask.

"Good point. Alright lets get goin'."

"We have to wait for Enrico to finish briefing the others." Kevin tells him.

"Damn, this'll take a while." Forest complained, but was proved wrong as Kenneth slapped his shoulder.

"We all ready?" Ken asked as he stepped onto the bird and took the three clips I handed him.

"Almost, just need to pass around the supplies and wait for Kevin and Edward to start 'er up" I tell him, "Speakin' of which, Forest give everyone their guns."

Forest nods and hands Richard his Beretta as he steps on, then hands on to Rebecca, and so on while I handed out the clips. Richard nodded his thanks and grabbed his shotgun off the hanger it was always perched on. Kevin and Edward climbed in and started preparations to take off, while Enrico jumped in and closed the door and Forest handed Kenneth his gun. Reaching into the bags, I pull out a case of six 40mm grenades and hand it to Forest and a box of 12 gauge shell for Richard. Taking my gun out of it's holster, I make sure the barrel is clear and slap a clip in before holstering it again. Enrico dug into the bag and pulled out enough clips for himself, Kevin, and Edward. Forest three for himself also after he loaded his grenade launcher.

Kevin looked back and gave thumb up, signaling that everything was ready for take off. Enrico nodded and everyone sat down, waiting for what was to come. Looking around I had a sudden feeling of Deja Vu, but shook my head telling myself it was pre-Op jitters. Everyone had a look of worry in their eyes, especially Richard. I guess the little bit of joking last night a J's really got to him.

Sighing I leaned over to him, "Don't worry bout what Sully and I were sayin last night. it was a joke."

"I know" was all Richard said.

The rest of the trip was a quiet one, that was until it started to get a little rough.

"Hold on back there, we're got some engine troubles." Kevin shouted back while Edward spoke to the Alphas back at the station.

"Alpha team, this is Bravo team. We are experiencing engine trouble. Please respond."

"Just set us down wherev-" Enrico started but was cut off by a blaring alarm from the cockpit followed by Edward shouting into the radio.

"Alpha Team we're going down!!! Mayday, mayday. Ohh sh-"

Everyone was thrown forward as the nose of the Huey collided with the ground. The sudden rush of kinetic energy to the front of the crashed chopper made me lightheaded from the sudden rush of blood. I got up and stumbled into the cock pit, both Kevin and Edward were being held in place by the straps.

**I need people to review or else I'll turn into a zombie! No joking either. I'll be a mindless writer who doesn't know if they are good or not! Oh and I plan on addin' a few extra survivors for when I take to the infected streets of Raccoon in place of Jill. So if you want a role as a survivor, let me know in a _REVIEW._ Otherwise, I won't even think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Need. . reviews. Losing sense of. . self. The process has begun. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that relates to Resident Evil except the collection of games I bought. Chapter 6 Enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

I nudged Kevin and he groaned slightly before he moved his right arm up to unbuckle himself. I placed my arms out to catch him as he the straps slid back to their original places, dropping Kevin as they did so. Hearing the rest of Bravo start to stir in the back, I drag Kevin to the back. "Rebecca, take a look at Kevin while I get Edward."

Rebecca looked up at me and nodded as she stood up, then sat back down. Laying Kevin down I head back to the cockpit and nudged Edward. Nothing happened, I put my fingers up to his carotid to check for a pulse. Nothing. Bowing my head, I unbuckle his body and drag it to the back. Everyone looks at Kevin's body and Kenneth and Richard start to tear up as Forest and Enrico salute the man. Looking over at Rebecca I see she is busying herself with Kevin, trying not to look at Edward's body. reaching down, I grab Edward's Samurai Edge and the two clips for it. I felt sorry for the man, he was really a fun loving person. Looking around, I grab a tarp that came out from one of the cubby holes and covered Edward with it.

"This is not going to be an easy mission, is it?"

I look up and see it Forest looking at Enrico. Enrico looked back and shook his head, no it wasn't going to be easy. They had just lost a teammate and that will be on most of their minds. It will impair their thinking and cause them to make careless mistakes that they would normally would be able to prevent. Sighing, I move stick Edward's gun into the spare holster on my vest as I move over to the door and slide it open.

Looking back I tell the Bravos, "I'm sorry that he died too, but we have an Op to complete. We can mourn for him later once we finish and get back."

Everyone just glared at me, I was being cold and heartless. I know that, but we were wasting time just sitting here. I turn around and hear a bush rustle to my side, quickly drawing my pistol I aim at the bush.

"I think we have some company. Is Kevin able to move?" I shout over to them.

"Yeah, I can mo-. Is that Edward?!" Kevin said.

"Yeah Kevin, we lost Edward. Now can we please get going before something else bad happens?" I answer him.

"Alright, everyone make a secure perimeter. Richard, get Alpha team on the comm." Enrico orders.

Everyone just nods and moves to complete the orders. I keep my gun trained at the bush that moved. It seemed to stop as everyone climbed out of the crashed helicopter. Feeling a sudden sense of Deja Vu, I look over at my fellow Bravos. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times. I open my mouth to say something else, but several other bushes start to rustle followed by the something growling at them. Quickly aiming at a bush that was nearest me, a shadow rushed through a bush to my side. Swinging my pistol over to the shadow, I fire a single shot. The figure dropped as it yelped. At the sound of the gunshot, other shadows rushed the rest of the team. Gunfire started to fill the still night air.

"Fuck"

Shooting another shadow, I look behind me and see Kenneth on the ground with a. . dog? over him, trying to rip out his throat. Rushing over as Kenneth, I kick the thing in the side. It flew to the side about three feet before getting back up and leaped at me. hearing a gunshot from below me, the dog dropped to my side. Looking down I see Kenneth with a bewildered look on his face. Pulling him up, I shout over the sound of gunfire.

"Run!"

Everyone listened, they didn't care who had said it. They just listened and ran past Kenneth and myself. Pulling Edward's pistol out, I step back and fire at the oncoming monsters. Then there was an explosion. Looking over my shoulder, I see Forest with his grenade launcher shouldered. I turn around and dash past him. My attention was on the back of the other Bravo in front of me. I couldn't tell who it was, but I was quickly gaining on them. Seeing it was Kevin, I slowed down and looped his arm over my shoulder as I heard another explosion from behind us and the sound of boots hitting dirt. Moving quicker, I see the mansion through the the trees and head for it. Time seemed to slow as we ran for our lives from creatures that shouldn't exist. The double doors that were set in the entrance of of the building were wide open and Kenneth was inside one of them firing past us. Stopping right in front of the clear door, I let Kevin go to turn and help Kenneth cover Forest as he ran. Holstering Edward's gun, I aim and fire, killing several of the dog-like creatures. As Forest passed, I jumped back into the hall as Richard and Enrico shut the doors.

Standing up, I aim at the doors, expecting them to fly open as the beasts slam against them. After several minutes, they seemed to give up. Dropping my aim to the floor, I look at who all was in the hall. Enrico and Richard were talking quietly about what had just happened. Kenneth was sitting on the stairs reloading his pistol. Forest was rubbing Rebeccas shoulders to try and calm her and Kevin was propped against one of the pillars that were in the room, trying to catch his breath. I ejected the clip in my gun and counted the remaining rounds in it. Three plus the one in the chamber. Plus four extra clips. Sliding the clip back in and holstering the gun, I pull out Edwards gun and eject the clip in that, ten rounds plus the one in the chamber. Seventy-five rounds. More than enough.

"OK, anyone hurt?" Enrico asked as he finished his conversation with Richard. All around everyone replied no, except Kevin.

"Winded and my shoulder hurts like hell."

"That's because it was bruised badly when we impacted the ground." Rebecca replies.

"Ammo count" Enrico says.

"Seventy-five spread out between four clips and two guns." I reply

"Thirty rounds" Kenneth says, immediately I pull out one of my extra clips and toss it to him.

"Forty-five," Both Rebecca and Kevin reply.

"Forty- five and twenty-five shells" Richard says.

"22 grenades, and forty-five 9mm" Forest said.

"Scott, I need a clip." Enrico tells me and catches the clip as I toss it to him, "alright we are in a hostile environment with unidentified creatures out in the forest. We believe this is the cult's HQ. Kenneth, Scott, you're gonna investigate beyond those doors. Forest, use your pistol, and you and I will check out the second floor. Richard, Rebecca, and Kevin will check through the door on the right. We meet back here in ten minutes. Move out."

We all nodded and moved to where we were told to go. Turning the knob on the door, I nod to Kenneth and slam my shoulder into the door while I raise my pistol to sweep the room. Nothing. Kenneth walked forward aiming his pistol above us at the balcony that was above us while I kept mine aimed ahead to cover our current room. Then I saw the figure on the floor.

"Kenneth, there's a body." Kenneth dropped his gaze to look at it.

Cautiously walking forward, I kneel down to check the body and move to press my fingers against his neck when i noticed it was tore off.

"It's definitely fresh. The bodies still warm and the blood hasn't started to coagulate. Looks like the ones found by the RPD." I look up and see the door to my right was wide open.

Tapping Kenneth on the shoulder, I point two fingers to my eyes then one at the door. Ken just nodded and aimed his pistol at the door as I walked toward the left side of it. I aim my pistol through the door as I approach it. Stepping into the hall, I look to my left, then to my right and gave Kenneth a thumbs up to let him know it was clear. He walks toward the door as I walk to the left and investigate an open area with a couch and a plant. Nothing too menacing. Turning around, I head back down the hall and see Kenneth pointing to a door that was propped open slightly. Nodding, I point my gun at the door and slowly walk toward it. As I reach out my hand, a moan comes from the dining room. Spinning around, I sprint toward the door closely following Kenneth.

Entering the dining hall again, we see that the man was standing up. I look at Kenneth in shock, it was impossible. The man's throat had been ripped out, most of his blood was on the ground. There was no way in hell he could be standing after that. The man moaned again and Kenneth stepped toward him.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked as he touched the man's shoulder.

The man slowly turned around and lunged for Kenneth, who yelped in surprise. Raising my pistol, I fired one round and hit the man in the shoulder. The man continued to go after Kenneth and I grabbed the handle on the back of his vest and pulled him back before the man could grab him. Aiming again, I fire two more rounds hitting him in the chest. Then the sound of the front door being thrown open and the sound of them being slammed shut again filled the dining room. I fire another round, blowing the man's eye out. Quickly reloading my pistol, I aim it at his still body. As he crumpled to the floor, the dining room door burst open, Chris and Jill running through it. They stopped at the sight of the dead man and me aiming my weapon at him. They look at me in shock and I notice only Jill has her gun drawn.

"Need a gun Chris?" I ask, trying not to let it sound like I was surprised.

Chris just nods and Jill looks like she is about to faint from shock. Out in the hall, I see Barry and Wesker talking about something. It must have been upsetting for Barry, because he had his head bowed down and was nodding. Shrugging it off, I realize someone was missing.

"Where's Joseph?"

Neither Chris nor Jill would look at me and answer my question which in itself was an answer. Sighing I pull out Edward's gun and hand it to Chris as I walk back to the main hall. Entering the hall, I see some of the Bravos come running from where they were investigating.

"Scott what the hell happened?" Enrico shouts.

"Kenneth and I discovered a body. It was like the ones discovered by the RPD, except it came back to life and tried to bite Sully. I had to drop it." I respond.

Kenneth walks up to my side and had looks like he too was about to faint.

"Kenneth, are you alright?" Richard asks as he walks up to the man.

"The guy got a small chunk of my arm, but that's it nothing too major." Kenneth says holding right above his wrist.

Rebecca walks forward and looks at it, nodding slightly. "It looks fine, just let me spray some disinfectant on it and wrap it up." She says as she digs out what she needs.

Looking around, Enrico asks "Where's Forest? He was with me as I opened the door."

Then we heard more gunshots.

* * *

She had been stumbling around the building toward the scent of live flesh. Shambling forward in her never ending quest for a decent meal to satisfy this starvation that was consuming her. Then a man burst through a door and passed by her, swearing slightly in his now gibberish language she once knew. Turning her attention to the sound of another voice coming from the doorway the man had just left. Stumbling forward, the man was nice enough to leave the door wide open. Continuing her slow gait, she came upon another door, this time it was closed. But there was definitely a live person on the other side of it. She could tell by his voice and the sound of a gun going off.

The knob started to turn and she lurched at the door.

* * *

"Fuckin' birds." Forest said as he shot another feathered figure from the air. He was right behind Enrico when they had cut him off. Enrico hadn't known, he was too busy running toward the sound of gunfire.

Dashing to the door, he twisted the knob and fell on his back as the door was pushed open. Looking up at who had slammed the door open, Forest couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a woman standing in the doorway staring down at him. that wasn't the part that shocked him. It was the fact that she was missing half of her face and one of her eyes. The one eye that had thousand mile stare until it settled on him. Then it turned into one of hunger as she stumbles forward. Forest raises his pistol and hesitates on firing.

Then a bird pecked the back of his neck which drew his attention away from the female to swat at the bird. Soon after he felt cold peeling hands grip the back of his vest and pull him back. His eyes widen in horror and pain as he feels teeth bite into his neck and rip off a piece of it. Opening his mouth, Forest shouts in pain and surprise before being pushed to the ground, smacking his head on the cement floor knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**So I skipped RE0. Big deal. I prefer the original RE to REbirth. It's a helluva lot harder and funner. I'm not gonna give the exact way to get the items you need. Instead, I'm gonna do it like you would in real life. Review please, I have spent time that I will not get back so you can read this, the least you could do is leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- You know it already but the suits demand I tell you anyway. I own nothing pertaining to the rights of Resident Evil. **

**I thank Prisonerksc2-203 for adding this story to her favorites and reviewing. There are some surprises in store in this chapter. *Shuts mouth***

-------

Chapter ??

At the sound of Forest's shouts of pain, everyone rushed up the stairs toward the room that Enrico had investigated with him. Once the shouts ended, we all quickened our pace. The first S.T.A.R.S. through the door was Enrico and we all collided with him as he stops in his tracks. Getting up, I stick a hand out to help Kenneth up. Nodding his thanks, he takes my hand and hauls himself up.

"Why the hell did you stop?!" Wesker asked Enrico angrily, but stopped as he saw the hunched form over Forest.

The woman had her hands inside his neck pulling out whatever she could. Currently she was munching on a piece of vertebrae, at least she was before she noticed all of us staring at her in horror. Slowly she got to her feet.

----

_**Tastes good. Not enough. Need more. **_She was thinks as she pulls out a piece of the man through his neck. Raising it to her mouth, she tears a piece off and moans softly form the taste. Shoving the rest of it in her mouth, she dug her hands into the man's neck again but stopped at the sound and the scent of more food behind her. Standing up slowly, she noticed a man with glasses and slicked back hair raise something. Stumbling forward another man raised the same thing as the first. The first pushed a woman out of his way and there were two thunderous sounds. She started to fall and something inside her started to cheer and weep at the same time.

-----

"Get outta the way Chambers!" Albert shouts as he shoves the young Bravo aside to get a clear shot at the carrier. Pulling the trigger, he heard the sound of another gunshot next to him and looks over as the female carrier fell to the ground. It was Scott, _he has a look a pure hatred on his face. I knew I hired him for somethin' other than his outstanding military record._ He feels better knowing that the man picked up how to drop these fuckers.

Quickly he replaces the half-smile with a look of surprise and disgust. He had known of the outbreak for roughly a month. His informant had called him at his residence in the city and played a recording of a panicked guard. Evidently there was a spill of the T-virus had it been air-born for a very short period of time. But that period had proven more than sufficient to infect a large group of scientists and even some of the guards. Albert was sickened by Umbrella. He was happy to have a reason to bring down the pharmaceutical conglomerate.

Evidently most of the scientists knew what would happen if it accidently spilled. He had to guess that since a large number had been infected from initial reports filed by panicked guards, that they hadn't even been wearing the protective suits as protocol had called for. That meant that his unit was in danger, he didn't want to lose too may more of his S.T.A.R.S. unit he had spent so long gathering. Maybe Vickers because his cowardly ass flew away before Alpha could get close enough to get back on the Huey.

"Captain?" A voice broke him from his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw it was Richard. He has a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes, Aiken?" He asks before he caused too much suspicion.

"I don't think this is a normal case. We need to find a way out as soon as possible. But most of the doors are locked and there are no keys we've come across." Richard states.

Raising an eyebrow, Albert looks at the Bravo through his sunglasses. "Obvious Aiken, but glad somebody said it. Alright this is what we're gonna do. Marini, you take Sullivan and Chambers and go through the second floor on the Eastern side of the complex. Valentine take Dooley, you two cover the the first floor of the same side. Redfield, you and Bruhn are to search the first floor of this side. Burton, Aiken you're with me. We meet up in the Main Hall once we're done with our respective sweeps to put any Intel we have at that point together. Remember don't hesitate to shoot these things." He finishes.

-----

Everyone nods before they walk out of the door and to their respective areas. Richard waited next to Barry waiting for their turn to file through the door. _God, I hope I get back to see Bridgette. I promise if I survive, I'll make her feel like the queen she is_ Richard thought to himself as he waited. He looked over at Barry and knew he was worrying about the same thing he himself was worrying about. _Barry has a family to get back to, two amazing daughters and a loving wife. He has more to fight for than me. but that didn't mean it wasn't worth it to try my damndest to get back to Bridgette alive._ Looking up at a sudden movement, Richard saw Captain Wesker approach both Barry and himself.

"I'm going to need both of your help. There is a part of Umbrella that specializes in Bio-Organic Weaponry research and development. You two are going to help me find what we need to gain access to the labs and gather any and all data we can." Wesker started but was cut off by Barry.

"So you mean to tell us that you're working for Umbrella?!" Barry started angrily as he reach for his Colt Python.

Wesker pulled off his sunglasses and looked Barry in the eye, which surprised Richard, it was the first time he had seen the Captain take them off. "No, Barry. If you would let me finish, I have a contact within Umbrella that gives me certain information in return for protection of his family. He gave me this information in hopes of bringing down Umbrella. He also told me there is a leak in the S.T.A.R.S. but wouldn't give me a name. I know I can trust you two because both of you hold your morals above anything, except your loved ones," Pausing to take a quick breath, Wesker continued, "I would know if either of you were acting different, mainly from the fact that you Barry helped me recruit most of the S.T.A.R.S. and have worked with you since the Oakland branch. Richard, I've been watching you for the last year, since I started getting the information from my contact and have only noticed you acting different once. But that was the day you came in and were on cloud 9 because your fiancee accepted your proposal. Congratulations again by the way." Wesker finished.

Richard was surprised that the Captain was paying such close attention to them. He seemed sincere with what he had said and Barry evidently agreed with Richard by the way he holstered his Colt.

Richard nods and says, "Thanks and of course I'll help. If there is a mole in S.T.A.R.S., then we need to find him or her and expose them for what they are. What do we do first?"

----

Feeling relieved at what Richard said and with Barry nodding in agreement, Wesker puts his sunglasses back on says, "From what my informant, we'll refer to him as Bob for the time being, says it's a possibility our branch is clean, but I don't want to take any chances considering he had confirmed Irons and several officers are being paid off. Also other branches, for instance half the New York S.T.A.R.S., are on Umbrella's pay role. You have to be careful about who you tell. Redfield and Bruhn, I also trust mainly due to the fact that Chris only has his sister left and you saw how he reacted to Scott falling for his sister. Scott I trust because well he's a Marine, he knows loyalty and would die rather than betray his brethren."

He takes a quick breath before continuing. "Also the only reason I had us chase Scott through the city was to make sure his loyalties were with us. Notice how he didn't hurt anyone even though he had his bags of guns? To answer your question Aiken, first thing we need to do is find some type of crests, there's four total. From what Bob says, some of them are guarded by certain traps and puzzles. Remember to aim for the heads of these things, but don't waste your ammo, they are incredibly slow and can easily be avoided. Just put them down if you have no other choice. And there are also more dangerous things around here than just these zombies." Sighing Wesker took one more breath to tell them the bad news about Kenneth. "Lastly, if these things bite you, you become infected and suffer flu-like symptoms until you're body completely shuts down and you become one of them. This depends on the person in general, I don;t know how long Sullivan has before he turns into one of them and from what I was told, there is no cure except death."

Both Richard and Barry look shocked at the last bit of information that he gave them. He didn't like the fact that one of his men would become one of these things, but the only thing he could do was to put a bullet in his head or snap his neck. Richard looks like he is on the verge of tears and Wesker steps forward and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do about it Aiken, except make sure that Sullivan goes peacefully and burn this fucking company to the ground."

----

"Great, why'd I have to be partnered with you of all people?"

"Shut up Chris. Hopefully we'll only have to out up with each other until we clear our area."

I open the blue double doors to reveal a room with a statue in it. Past the statue were two doorways, one cloaked by drapes, the other with a wooden door. "You check the curtains, I'll get the door."

Chris sighs and nods before walking over to the curtains and looking through them. I walk to the door and try the knob. "Locked" I inform Chris as he walks through the curtains with his gun pointed ahead of him. "Got another body." Chris says from behind the curtains as I follow his voice slowly.

Entering through the curtains, I see a few paintings and down further a bend in the hall. Continuing down the hall slowly, I hear Chris yelp in surprise before he shouts, "You fucker, let go of me!"

Running the rest of the way, I see the body had a hold of Chris' boot and was pulling itself slowly toward it. Acting quickly, I stomp on the back of it's head with my size twelve boot, driving it's face into the floor. The thing still had a hold on Chris' boot as it looked toward it. Then Chris moves his free foot up and we both stomp on the things head. This time it's grip loosens enough for Chris to pull his boot away. Looking at the figure, I see fresh blood oozing from it's forehead. Lifting my foot again, I stomp on the back of it's head to make sure it was dead again.

Chris looks at me and nods his gratitude before checking his area again. Then the sounds of numerous gunshots and a large caliber weapon go off almost simultaneously. Chris and I both look at each other. "Don't worry about it, Scott. I'm pretty sure they know how to deal with these things by now."

I nod as I turn around and head back to the statue.

-------

_I could've gotten the damn thing myself, but eh it's nice to know that he has my back. Even though we have our differences. Doesn't mean I'll let him date my sister._ Chris thinks as he rummages through the selves that were past the body. This was going to be a long night if he was partnered with Scott the whole time. He didn't like the man and the whole S.T.A.R.S. knew it. So why did Captain Wesker send me and Scott to investigate this area? The question kept nagging at him as he couldn't find anything on the shelves and headed back to the statue to see what else Scott and himself could do about the situation.

Entering the opening the statue was in, he saw me look at the door. "Forget it Scott, it's locked."

"Won't be for much longer." Scott says as he takes a step back and put most of his strength into the kick that was aimed at the handle. The door shakes violent on it's hinges. Scott kicks it again and this time it flies open.

"Guess I was wrong, well since you took the time and effort, I guess we could take a look." He says as Scott passes through the door.

It was a brightly lit hall that T'ed of at the end. Slowly following Scott, Chris peers into the cases that line the wall. There are numerous types of skulls and different bones. Looking ahead with a look of disgust on his face, Chris continues down the hall. Then Scott stopped in front of him and he heard something. The sound of paws hitting dirt. Looking out one of the windows, Chris saw the shadow of one of the dogs that had killed Joesph jump at the glass and collide with it. The glass spidered but didn't give. At the impact, Scott looked back and voiced what he was thinking of as well. "Run!"

-----

_**BOOM!**_ The explosive sound of Barry's .357 Colt sounded as he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the zombies head which caused it to explode. Brain matter and skull fragments sprayed everywhere, covering walls behind rotting body as it fell to the ground. There were other gunshots in the mansion, but he had his orders to accompany Richard and Captain Wesker in this area of the mansion.

_other branches, for instance half the New York S.T.A.R.S., are on Umbrella's pay role. _The words echoed in his head. He knew most of the New York S.T.A.R.S. since his SWAT days. It was hard to believe that some of his good friends could be bought off so easily. Continuing forward, Barry pauses at the corner and looks around it to see another zombie at the end swaying back and forth slightly. Turning his attention back to Richard and Wesker, he whispered to them, "Single tango, at the end of the hall. There are some doors halfway between us and it."

Wesker nods and whispers back, "Alright, we'll run to the doors, hopefully one of the crests we need is in there."

Barry and Richard nod in return before they all round the corner and sprint to the doors. They took a few steps before they all halted at the sight in front of them. The one zombie that Barry had seen turned into ten and there were more rounding the corner. "Fuck" He heard Richard mutter as they started to step back slowly. Spinning around, all three run back to the door that they had come again they had only taken a few steps when the door they had cleared earlier burst open with several zombies falling tot he ground in front of them.

-----

Jill and Kevin walked the long way around the table to avoid going anywhere near the body Scott had dropped earlier. Quickly making their way to the open door at the end of the hall, Jill and Kevin see a door halfway down the hall wide open. "Scott and Kenneth must've gone through before they dropped the zombie." Kevin states to try and reassure Jill and himself.

Jill just nods and walks forward cautiously. Slowly she makes her way to side of the door frame and jumps into the open frame as she raises her gun. Nothing. Lowering it slightly as she breaths a sigh of relief, she looks back at Kevin. he was still at the doorway to the dining hall. "It's cle- Kevin behind you!!" Jill shouts as a zombie comes lumbering from the open space at the end of the hall.

Then the door swings shut and knocks Jill back as it closes fully. "Kevin!"

----

Kevin looks behind him and stumbles back shocked. Then the sound of a door being slammed shut brings Kevin's attention to Jill's position to see another zombie lurching it's way toward him from where the door was. "Oh fuck!" Kevin whispers as he brings his gun up and fires at the closing zombies.

"Kevin!" He hears Jill shout from behind the door. Kevin aims at the closer of the two zombies and fires again, but his gun jams.

**Don't hate this story because Wesker is good for once, at least that I'm aware of. There might be other stories out there where he is a good guy, not sure. I'm in charge of the story and I wanted to shake things up quite a bit if you haven't noticed. If I manage to get through RE5 before RE6's storyline comes out, I'll make my own plot for it. I'm not gonna wait around for CAPCOM to play poker to decide the director of the next game.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to the Resident Evil franchise. But soon I will hold CAPCOM stocks. MWHAHAHAHA. Well I'm not sure yet, I have to find out how much a single share is and if the public can but them.**

**I would like to thank dbjb40 and Fox Mew Brittany for adding my story to their favorites list. Also I would like to thank both Prisonerksc2-303 and Animallover205 for reviewing.**

**-------**

**Chapter 8**

"Fuck, I don't feel very good." Kenneth says as he, Rebecca, and Enrico stop before the double doors that they were ordered to go through.

"Rebecca check him quick." Enrico tells Rebecca, who nods and starts checking Kenneth.

"Well he's got a small fever, his heart-rate has increased slightly, and -quit scratching" Rebecca orders as she slaps Kenneth's hand as he scratched the top of his bandage.

"Sorry it itches somethin' fierce." Kenneth states as pulls his hand back.

"Great now I've gotta re-dress your bandage. Thanks." Rebecca says irritated.

Digging in her pack, she pulls out another bandage and the dis-infectant. Un-wrapping Kenneth's wound, Rebecca looks shocked. "How can it be this infected already?!"

Enrico suddenly looks at the wound, the bite area is inflamed, turning a sick green, oozing a murky pus while still bleeding quite rapidly, and there seemed to be small patches of black spread out through the wound as well. All three stare at it, shocked at how rapid the infection had set in.

"Rebecca what's happening?" Enrico asks through his shocked state.

"This is really fucking weird, necrosis isn't supposed to set in this fast. It doesn't usually happen til two weeks of being untreated. There is no way the rapid degradation should happen yet." Rebecca rambles to herself then looks up and looks slightly embarrassed as she sees the confused looks wore by both Enrico and Kenneth. "It means you're infected with something that's yet to be discovered that kills your cells at an accelerated rate. At this rate in an hour you're arm will be nothing but a dead weight of rotting flesh."

"WHHHAAATTT??!!!!" Kenneth bursts out. "Are you telling me that I won't be able to throw a football back and forth with my son?"

"What I'm saying is, if we can't find a cure or some antibiotics that'll work quicker than the infection, the only way you're getting outta here is in a body bag." Rebecca says grimly.

This shuts Kenneth up instantly as tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. He wasn't going to make it, he knew that know. The images of his son passed through his mind, he had been a terrible father and his ex-wife had every reason to divorce him and take J.J. with her. He was too caught up in his work to even attend his son's school plays. The tears were stinging his eyes as he blinks, sending them down his face. The _thing_ that bit him wasn't human or supernatural. It was a monster, a zombie. If he remembered anything from his childhood, it was that if you were bit by a zombie, you turn into one. The time varies from director to director, but the principle stays the same. Sighing he looks up at Enrico and Rebecca.

"Tell J.J. and my ex that I'm sorry I wasn't there for them. That I shoulda been a better father and that I'll be watching over them." Kenneth says bitterly before snapping his pistol under his chin and pulling the trigger.

-------

Rebecca screams as the shot goes off and her face is covered with blood, brains, and bone fragments. Shocked, she looks as Kenneth's lifeless body leaned to the side and collapsed. The sight was something that she never wanted to see. The worst part of it was she could see through the hole in his head. The brain was still partially intact, but the hole was there. It was so gruesome she couldn't look away, even as the blood and brains started to ooze through both sides of his head and his lifeless eyes stared at her. The endless gaze as his glassy eyes seems to penetrate through her soul. _Oh God look away already!_ Her mind screams at her. Looking away suddenly, Rebecca starts to cry herself.

-----

A lone gunshot and a scream. Not good, I think as Chris and I sprint like all hell to a door around the bend in the corner. Then the sound of glass shattering fills the corridor and we speed up as the sound of numerous paws and nails scrape the floor. Lowering my shoulder, I crash into the door and stumble through it closely followed by Chris who slams it behind us. Looking around as I breath heavily from the sudden run, I see two doors and another hallway. Moving to the closest, which was an iron door, I try the handle. "Fuck is everything locked in here?!" I asked angrily.

Chris shakes his head and as he moves to the other door. Cautiously opening it, he smiles and looks back at me. "Need to take a piss break?"

"Not really, I can hold it til we get the hell outta here." I say back as I pass him and walk down the hall with my gun pointed down the hall.

_UGHHH_

I stop at the sound, remembering what had happened in the dining hall. "Got another body ahead." I say over my shoulder. Chris comes down the hall quickly.

"Another walking corpse?" He asks.

"Sounds like it. Cover me, I'm gonna check it out." I say as I slowly walk forward.

Rounding the corner, I hear the sound of flesh being ripped and the sound sound of wet chewing. Nothing in this corner in the opening at the end of the hall. I jerk my head to the right to signal for Chris to walk down the hall. Walking at a slightly quickened pace, I round the next corner and stop. Lying facedown in a pool of blood and being munched upon seemed to be an innocent civilian, by the looks of the tattered and shredded clothing, a hiker. Aiming at the nearest of the cannibal bastards, I fire, sending blood and mush across the wall behind it and across the face of it's companions. The other two look at me and both drop re-dead as I place a round in each of their heads.

Bending down to inspect the corpse, I notice a small bulge in her back pocket. Reaching into it, I pull out her wallet and open it. "Chris, I think we found one of the missing hikers. How she managed to get in here and survive this long with these things in here is beyond me."

"Really?! How in the fuck did she even manage to make it here? I mean seriously, we barley got in the front doors with those undead mutts after us. Wait, where are the other three that were with her?" Chris replies after he walks around the corner and takes the wallet from me.

"Those dogs probably attacked them and she bugged out, leaving them to be fed on by them." I reply.

"Sounds like Chickenheart." Chris muttered darkly.

"Well they all could've made it here alive or wounded. If they made it in and ended up like her, we need to at least find the bodies." Seeing something clutched in her left hand, I reach for it and pry it out. "Well looks like she improvised a weapon, here." I say as I toss Chris a blood covered flare gun. Reaching into her pack, I dig around and find clutch the cold outer tubes of three more flares. "Here's some more, might need them later." I say as I hand them to Chris.

------

"Richard, Barry; suppressive fire on the large group. I'll clear a path to the exit." Albert shouts as he aims and fires at the four zombies that were blocking their escape.

The four drop as Albert taps both S.T.A.R.S. with him on the shoulder to let them know it's time to go. Sprinting down the hall, Albert crashes into the door and falls over as Richard collides with him. Shoving Richard off, Albert rolls to the side as Barry backs through the door firing his Colt. Albert kicks the door shut as Barry clears it. Looking up, Albert was shocked at what he saw. Both Rebecca and Enrico were aiming their guns at them with blood covered faces and Kenneth's limp body lying on it's side to expose the death inducing self-inflicted gunshot wound.

"Sully!" He turns his attention to see Richard fall to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Sighing, Wesker nods at Barry to help the young man regain his composure as he turns and walks back to the balcony Forest died on. Opening the door to the hall, Wesker stops to take his sunglasses off and apply presser to his eyes to stop the tears that were coming. He had cared for the man, he was a valuable asset to the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. _Another death to add to the list that Umbrella has to answer for._ He thinks as he puts his glasses back on and walks to the open door and stops in the frame looking at Forest's body. Three members of his specifically hand-picked team had died in the last hour, four if you include Edward, but his death was caused by a mechanical malfunction. Walking forward, Albert looked around for a sheet or anything he could use to cover the man's body.

Finding nothing, he stoops over and grabs Forest's gun, grenade launcher, and the extra ammo for both weapons before turning around and heading back to the small group mourning another death. _Christ, how many am I gonna lose tonight?!_

----

There was no way this was happening. Not even two hours ago they were joking around on the helipad. But it was real, as much as Richard wished he could, he couldn't turn back time to stop his best friend and colleague from death. He felt the hot salt water fall from his eyes and down his chin.

"Fuck man, why?! This can't be fucking happening! Sully can't be dead. He just can't!" Richard blubbered as his eyes were fixated on his friend's body. He soon felt a pair of hands lift him up and looks to see Barry, tears rolling sown his cheeks as well. Richard nods and walks down the staircase to the first floor and sits on the bottom steps.

----

The absence of gunfire from the hall scared Jill, but she was relieved that she didn't hear any screams of pain coming from the Bravo Pilot. Inspecting the doorknob, there wasn't any keyholes just a etching of a breast plate. Turning around, she sees an empty hall in front of her. From what she could tell it was in the form of an F.

Sighing she tells herself, "They'll come looking for me. They won't assume the worst, not yet at least." She feels a little better about her situation as she says this. _You can do this Jilly_. She thinks which puts a smile on her face, her father used that pet name allot.

Walking forward with her weapon pointed at the ground, she aims around the first corner, nothing but a door. Sighing she continues down the hall and stops at the corner, listening. The sound of shuffling footsteps reaches her ears and she peeks around the corner looking worried as she spots a man walking away from her slowly. He moans softly looking at the ground. His clothes are torn and there are dark crimson spots all over.

"Sir?" She asks as she rounds the corner and spots the blood on his tattered clothing. Something didn't seem right about this situation to her and she realized it a little too late, "sir are you injured?"

The man turns around, revealing a rotting face missing the bottom jaw as it starts toward Jill. One of it's eyes was hanging by it's optic nerve, swaying gently with each shuffle. His sternum was completely missing, showing chewed muscle and bone. Jill screams at the dis-figuration of the zombie and fires wildly at it. Backing up, she bumps into a door and reaches behind her twisting the knob. Locked. Firing again, she manages to hit the zombie in the elbow joint, effectively turning the arm into hanging piece of bloody meat.

_Click Click _"Shit!" Jill shouts as she hears the familiar sound of dry fire from her gun. Looking down the hall, Jill ran to the other intersection and to the door at the end. Flinging it open, she screamed as she looked into the face of a lion. Looking closer at it, she noticed it was stone and she quickly entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

------

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Kevin muttered to himself as pushes the nearest zombie away from him and ducks under the outstretched arms of the zombie that had shut the door on Jill. Seeing the door at the end of the hall, he pulled a Brad as the others called it and ran like hell to the double doors and crashed his shoulder into one as he turned the knob. Thankfully it was unlocked and he slammed the door behind him as he lent against them trying to un-jam his pistol.

"Why the hell did I become a cop?" Kevin asks the air in front of him as he manages to unjam his weapon after five minutes of fiddling with it. Ejecting the clip, he sees that there are only two rounds left in it. "Motherfucker. Well at least I'm in a secure area for the time being. Wonder how Jill is d-" Kevin is cut off by a scream and gunfire that resonates through the hall he's in. Sighing, he hopes she's alright, cause he can't really do anything at the moment as the two zombies in the hall start to scratch at the door that's separating them from their meal.

----

_Hungry Need food. Tasty yummy food. _The former researcher thought as he scratched at the door that his meal had just ran through. His fingers were raw, bloody, and down to the muscle as he stood there scratching at the wood as he heard his food talk to itself. The researcher had been shuffling around after pushing the door open and at the smell of living flesh, he had rammed into the door from his excited speed hoping to get at the living, breathing meal. A fellow researcher was behind the meal as it had shot them. At the impacts, there was nothing. No blood, no pain, no nothing, except hunger. Yet that was only a few moments ago, it was definitely making him and his fellow work to eat.

-----

**Sorry it was a lil shorter than usual, but I felt the need to update with what I had before I start to study for a couple midterms. It might take me a lil while on the next chapter, but don't worry, it should be up in two weeks at the latest. Please, I am begging you. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucky lawyer bastards**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing pertaining to Resident Evil but my small game collection.**

**There will be a few landmark rooms in this chapter. A few many might remember.**

**I would like to thank, In the Name of Cake, Prisonerksc2-303, Animalover205, Divine Arion all for reviewing. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

Albert opens the door slowly and aims his Samurai Edge at a lone zombie and fires. The sound of the gunshot echos through the hall quickly drowned out by the sound of moans from the other undead in the hall. Holstering his pistol, Wesker aims the grenade launcher down the hall waiting for the horde to appear. The first rounded the corner and Wesker hold back the urge to pull the trigger, sending a 40mm explosive grenade into the undead mans abdomen. But he didn't have to wait long as the undead started to fill the hall again. Targeting a zombie in the center of the horde, Wesker smiled.

"Hasta la vista Fuckers." And he fires.

He didn't chance seeing the impact for fear of shrapnel hitting him. Slamming the door, he dives to the side as the door suddenly splinters. There was a shout of pain and Albert looked up to see Enrico holding his left arm. There was a crimson liquid seeping through his gloved fingers and the only conclusion Albert could come up with was that he was hit by shrapnel from the door.

"Fuck! Enrico are you alright?!" Wesker asks as he runs over to the Bravo Captain.

* * *

He heard the loud sound and like his brethren next to him, he stumbles as fast as he could toward the sound. During his haste he trips and falls. Standing back up he continues his fast paced attack toward the corner. Continuing in the large mass of fellow rotting corpses, he stumbles around the corner. Seeing a man with dark glasses on and smelling the scent of live flesh, he moves faster as the hunger hits him harder. The man raises something and a _**TWOOMP**_ sound is barely audible as the entire mass moans and wails. Then something tapped his chest and he felt an extraordinary force and heat that envelopes him.

* * *

Entering the small concrete room, I feel like something bad was going to happen. Stopping I look at Chris and voice my concern

"Something tells me something bad is gonna happen."

"It's just your imagination." Chris replies and heads for the door at the other end of the room.

Sighing, I look up and see the cracked ceiling with hairline gaps around it.

"Great that doesn't help to calm the nerves." I mutter to myself.

"Hey, you say somthin'?" Chris asks before grasping the knob on the other door, "hey if you really think something bad is gonna happen, prop the door open."

Looking back at the door we had just come from, I see the still body of the dead hiker and the tattered pants of one of the zombie that had been feasting on her. Sighing, I head back to the bodies and grabbed one of the zombies legs and drag it. I look away as the rest of the flesh from it's face starts to peel away from the friction between it and the carpet.

"That's just disgusting. How can these things exist?" I say as I leave the body between the door and the door frame.

Chris sighs and shakes his head as I walk back to the door and kick it in. Nothing moved on the small room. Looking around, I see a fire place with a couch and a coffee table and at the far end of the room.

"Yes! Come to papa." Chris cheers as he picks up the antique Remmington from the gun rack. As soon as it was lifted, the metal bars grind upward and something clicks accompanied by a soft rumble.

"Uhh Chris remember when I said something bad was going to happen?"

"Yea what about it?"

"I think it just happened. Come on let's get back to the hall."

We jog back to the cement room and instantly I notice the falling chips of cement and look at the ceiling. It was falling at a decent speed, maybe a mile an hour. Or in this case roughly a foot or two a second. Literally tossing Chris out of the room, I hunch down and slowly make my way to the door.

"Fuck why does this shit have to happen to me?!" I shout as I have to start to crawl to the doorway.

I feel a pair of hands grab my arms and suddenly I'm sliding across the carpet. I get up and look to see Chris walking toward me.

"You OK?" He asks as he stops three feet away.

"Yea I'm fine. You?"

"Eh can't complain since I was thrown out of a room where the ceiling was meant to crush you alive."

"Glad I propped the door open?"

"Yea but next time warn me before you push me out of a room. I almost landed on top of one of the bodies." Chris asks.

I laugh lightly and pat him on the shoulder. "Well no guar-" I'm cut off by an explosion almost directly above us.

Looking at Chris I see he has a bewildered look on his face and we both bolt through the double doors behind us.

* * *

Kevin felt the rumble of a possible explosion from the other side of the mansion.

"Probably Wesker or Scott. They both just love explosives." Kevin smiles as he continues to lean against the door to keep it closed from the assaulting undead on the other side.

Then a hand bursts through one of the doors and gropes around. Kevin yips in surprise and moves away from the hand. Another hand breaks through the other door and grasps his vest before pulling him closer to the hole. Putting the muzzle of his weapon against the arm of the undead creature, Kevin fires three rounds that tear through the Ulna and Radius, causing the fingers go limp. Ripping the hand off, Kevin stumbles back and fires through the doors. The knocking and scraping stops after he unloads the remainder of his clip into the creatures.

Quickly reloading his weapon, he slowly walks forward. Looking though one of the holes, he sees nothing standing and the two bodies were on the ground completely stiff. Gripping the handle, Kevin yanks it open and jumps back in case something was on the other side. Nothing was there except the two re-killed bodies. Stepping over the bodies, Kevin hurries to the door and tries to open it.

_Of course it's locked, I should have known. If memory serves right it needs the armor key and the spare is in a room behind this fucking door._

* * *

Jill turns away from the door and examines the Tiger statue that had scared her not even thirty seconds ago. There was an engraving on it, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was more concerned with the empty eye sockets. Something about the size of a rough cut diamond fit in them. Smiling Jill remembered her childhood. Her father was a notorious cat burglar that taught his daughter everything he knew. Hell he even bought a house for her to practice on. She had learned very quick in that house, mainly how to pick old fashioned and new fashioned locks. She always had a set of lock picks with her, she never left home without them. Speaking of which, she reaches into her pocket and wraps her fingers around the metal objects that granted her entrance into many houses when she was a teenager.

But her father had gotten caught when she was in high school and whenever she visited him, he told her to use what he had taught her to help people. Become a cop or something, Jill audibly laughed to herself.

"Well Dad if only you could see what's happening right now. Maybe I should have become a Vet or something that doesn't involve investigating a mansion in the middle of the woods that's infested with the walking dead."

She smiled to herself and calmed down a great deal. There was a banging from the door and the sound of the undead creature moaning as it tried to get at Jill. She backs into a corner and waits patiently for someone to come or for the thing to bust through the door. Either way the thing was dead. Jill remembered the movies she had watched as a child in between the lectures from her father and the homework from the school. She remembered watching George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead. Her father had called it a masterpiece and a cult classic. _The head, gotta aim for the head._

But her train of thought was cut off by the sound of a door slamming from somewhere in the hall and the sound of running footfalls. The zombies slow and steady beating on the door ceased and was replaced by the sound of shuffling feet going moving away. Jill moves to the door making sure her Beretta is loaded and waits a long sixty seconds before opening the door and stepping out. By the sound of the shuffling footsteps, the zombie was back to where it had been when Jill had first entered the hall. Cautiously moving down the hall, she looks around the corner to see the zombie exactly where it had been when she had first encountered it. Lifting her gun, she aims at it's head and fires. The gun jumps in her hand, but her training kicked in and she grips it tighter, preventing it from flying clear out of her hands.

The bullet however missed the zombies head by mere inches. Turing it's attention back to Jill, it shuffles toward her. Taking aim again, she quells the fear that starts to stir inside her as she fires again. This time the bullet passes right through the undead's right temple, spraying the walls behind it in a fine coat of blood and skull fragments as the now lifeless body crumples to the ground. Stepping past it, Jill continues to cautiously walk down the hall and spins around the corner, seeing nothing but a door. Opening it, she slowly walks in.

* * *

Michael just wanted to wanted to go out and get some exercise, he had convinced five friends to come along. But Beth and Shane were killed out in the forest by those Hell Hounds. It was just him, Mark, and Jamie left. They had split up to cover more ground and to see if any one was staying in the mansion. He had come across some of the residents, but they no longer were among the living.

Since then he had been running around for more than two fucking days inside this place. Every hall, every room had at least one of those dead freaks in it. He had hidden in a medical room from the looks of it. It was safe, he had pushed a chest in the room in front of the door so none of the walking corpses could get in. There was a rather old looking bed, but he didn't mind. A bed was a bed and after the first adrenaline rush had ended, he had crashed.

He was worried about his two friends, he wondered if they were still alive. he had heard someone scream and the sound of gunshots and thought it was Jamie. So he moved the chest and walked out of his little safe haven. Big mistake. He had to jump to the side to avoid one of those thing from grabbing him. There were more further down the hall and he had dodged them easily and opened the door at the end if the hall. He instantly spotted the empty shell casing plus the sound of more shuffling footsteps and moaning coming from his right.

He took off running down the hall before turning the corner, reaching for the knob. Swinging it open, he looks around and nothing pops put at him so he enters. Closing the door, Michael steps forward and with draws his flare gun. The only thing in the room besides himself was a huge plant in the center that seemed to reach out to the walls. He had never seen such a big plant. Looking around the room, he noticed the watering system and the many empty bags of fertilizer.

"Figures. Someone really wanted to beat the world record for plant growing." He mutters to himself to try and lighten his otherwise dire situation.

A glint from the other side of the room catches his eye. Looking toward it he sees it's a key set on something across the room. Walking toward it, he carefully steps over one of the vines. He stops dead in his tracks as he notices it starts to wiggle.

"What the fu-" The vine whips up and hits him in the torso, sending him back four feet.

Looking at the plant, he's horrified to see that it's alive. The vines are just swaying back and forth waiting to strike at something. Looking for his flare gun, Michael sees it. He had dropped it when the thing had hit him. Scrambling forward, he reaches for it, but is whipped across the face. Picking up an empty pot next to him, he chucks it at the vines nearest his flare gun and rushes after the fling ceramic pot. The vines swing upward and smash the pot to pieces as Michael grabs his flare gun and is sent backward again.

Sitting up, he winces as he feels something poking at his skin. Lifting his shirt slightly, he notices the long dark bruises that had already formed from the monster plant and familiar look of broken ribs. Taking in a deep breath Michael stands up, grimacing in pain, and fires a flare at the giant plant. The center caught on fire and the flames slowly consumed the living plant as it thrashed around. As the vines fell to the ground lifeless, he heard a gunshot from right outside the door. Tensing as he looks toward the door, he relaxes as someone steps through. Someone that was alive and wouldn't, hopefully at least, try to eat him. She looked like a cop.

"You here to find us?" He asks the newcomer.

She looks at him in surprise and nods before stepping toward him. "Are you alright?"

"No, I think I hae at least one broken rib. But other than that, I'm scared shit less. You?" He responds with a hint of sarcasm.

She looks a little irritated but answers nonetheless, "I know the feeling. Hopefully the rest of S.T.A.R.S. are alright. But come on let's get you to the main hall so the medic can take a look at you."

Michael nods and falls to the ground in pain as he takes a step forward. The cop walks over and helps him up before they start to walk back to hall.

"Wait a sec. There's a key past that burnt plant thing. It might come in handy." He tells her.

She looks at him in surprise before leaning hi against the wall and goes to grab it. Reaching into his pocket, Michael withdraws a metal cylinder and pops open his flare gun. Pulling out the spent flare, he replaces it and snaps the barrel shut. _God I hope Jamie and Mark are alright. When we get back to the rest of her team, I'll have to tell them that there are still some living people in here besides myself._

* * *

Barry had to kick the door down to enter the hall again. Well the door kind of just crumbled as he kicked it. Stepping into the devastated hall, the first thing that greeted his nose was the smell of burnt flesh and smoke. Walking toward the epicenter of the explosion, Barry heard multiple gunshots from somewhere near by. He had to stop himself from running toward the shots mainly because he didn't know how sturdy the floor was after the explosion. There was a small fire burning in the corner as if it was in trouble, but Barry gingerly steps on the exposed boards not giving the small flame a second thought. Then he saw the hole where the grenade had impacted. It was about ten feet in size and there was no way in hell that they would be able to jump across it.

"Captain, we won't be going this way. There's a pretty big hole and I highly doubt we can make it across." He shouts back to Wesker as he takes a step back because he feels the wood under his feet start to give.

Turning around he heads back to the main hall, but stops as he hears someone breathing heavily from the door next to him. Quickly opening it, he sees rubble strewn about the small hall and a figure on the other side lying on his back.

"Fuck, hey can you give me a hand here!?" He shouts at Barry and Barry leans back into the hall and shouts to the rest of the team. "Hey we got a survivor in here! But his leg is trapped under some rubble. I'm gonna need some help getting him out."

Stepping forward, Barry grabs a piece of rubble and starts to roll it to the side. Looking over his shoulder as he heard the sound of footsteps, he spots both Richard and Wesker as they round the corner at a jog. Locating a rather big piece of cement or plaster, whatever the hell it is, Barry motions for the two to help him roll it off. Grabbing it, he strains as the heavy piece barely budges. As Richard and Wesker grab a hold of it, the giant piece soon starts to roll off the man's leg. As soon as it was off, the man crawls backward as fast as he could so the three officers could drop the rubble. Taking in a deep breath, Barry looks at the man's leg and goes to pick him up. His leg bone was broken and sticking through the skin. His leg was covered in a fine layer of dust that barely stopped any blood from flowing from the wound and down to the carpet.

"Becca, we got a broken leg here!!" Barry shouts as he runs back to the main hall carrying the survivor.

* * *

**If anyone would like a spot as a survivor during the Raccoon outbreak message me or leave a review saying so. If not, it's gonna be filled with violent deaths of police officers and certain characters. *cough* Leon *cough* Just kidding, just kidding. Maybe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my collection of Resident Evil video games and my pride. **

**I would like to thank Animalover205 for reviewing. Also I would like to thank RRCM and Special K Man for adding me to their fav authors list and for reviewing my other fic. Lastly I would like to thank Divine Arion for reviewing both my fics. I appreciate you lads n lass' very much.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Arklay Research Facility**

**"Spencer Manor"**

**Main Hall, Second Floor**

**Raccoon Forest**

**time unknown**

"Hold still and move your arm Captain Marini!" Rebecca orders the Bravo Captain who does as he's told and moves his arm to reveal several splinters lodged under his flesh.

Rebecca pulls off her med-kit and rummages through it, pulling out a pair of tweezers, a gauze pad, and the anti-septic spray she used on Kenneth. Holding Enrico's arm firmly, Rebecca digs out the splinters before wiping the small wounds with the gauze pad. Barry, Richard, and Captain Wesker come rushing through where the door had once been, carrying a man. Laying him down next to Enrico, Rebecca quickly looks at the man's leg. Reaching for her med-kit again, she digs out about half of it's contents before starting on the leg.

"Barry, I'm gonna need some sort of wood for splints since I can't make a cast. Sorry this is going to hurt quite a bit." Rebecca says before she pulls in the man's leg to put the bone back into the flesh before twisting the leg to realign the bine so it could heal correctly.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The survivor shouts in pain before sitting up to grasp his leg.

Rebecca quickly pushes him back so he's laying on the his back again before cleaning and dis-infecting the leg. Barry comes back with what looks like chair legs before handing them to Rebecca, who places one on each side of the leg before wrapping the hole where the bone had gone through.

* * *

"**F" Shaped Hallway, First Floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**Time Unknown**

_30 rounds, that won't get me very fucking far. Especially if I have to start shooting out locks to get to the labs._Kevin thinks as he aims the barrel of his Beretta at the lock on the door and fires. Acting quickly, Kevin kicks the door. The door shudders in the frame and opens slightly, but the lock still holds it almost completely closed. Sighing, Kevin rams his shoulder into the door and it flies open. Aiming his Beretta down the hall, he is relieved to see it clear. Walking through the hall, Kevin aims around the first corner and sees it's empty. Continuing forward, he aims around the second corner and sees Jill and another _living_ person.

"Jill! Glad to see you're still alive!" Kevin shouts to Jill.

"Kevin, what happened back there?" Jill asks as she rushes toward Kevin.

"There were two of those things, I barely got through a different set of doors. How are you doing on ammo?" Kevin asks.

"I've got one full clip and I used two from the loaded one." Jill explains.

"Same here. We need to get back to the others and see what that explosion was about." Kevin says.

"Right. Oh and this is Mike. He's one of the hikers that went missing a few days ago." Jill introduces Mike as he catches up to them and sticks his hand out to Kevin.

"Are there any others?" Kevin asks Mike as he shakes his hand.

"There are others, a man and a woman. Both have flare guns to defend themselves with." Mike answers.

"As you can tell, flare guns are practically useless unless you're fighting a giant plant. These things," Kevin signals the dead body, "don't feel any pain. So setting them on fire would be a waste of time"

"Well I just fought a giant plant. It gave me something to remember it by." Mike indicates the different wounds across his body from the vines that had struck him.

"Shit that looks pretty bad. Let's get you back to our medic. She'll patch you right up. Then Jill once we drop him off, we're coming back and checking out the rest of these rooms." Kevin says.

"Alright let's go" Jill says, feeling comfort at the thought of going back to the rest of the S.T.A.R.S.

* * *

"**L" Shaped Hallway, First Floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**Time Unknown**

"Fuck!" I hear Chris shout as a zombie grabs him from behind.

Ruching forward, I pull the undead creature off of him and hold it's throat as I put the muzzle of my sidearm against it's forehead and pull the trigger. Letting go of the limp body, I nod at Chris and we continue through a door with a shitty handle. Closing it behind me, I hear Chris's semi-silent footfalls a mere 3 meters ahead of me.

"Chris keep your guard up. Don't need to be bitten by these fuckers, something tells me it wouldn't end very well." I advise him and he fires two shots before looking back at me.

"Got it" He says rather quickly. "there's a door to the left, let's check it out."

"Roger." I say as I jog down the hall and into the landing at the base of the stairs.

Spotting the door Chris had indicated, I move over to one side for a two-man non-explosive breach. Nodding at Chris to indicate I'm ready, he returns the nod and I kick the door open and sweep the small room. Entering he room, I check behind the door and half shout to Chris.

"Clear!"

Chris walks in aiming his pistol at the floor and walks over to a small chest at the far end of the room.

"Scott, cover the door while I check this chest. The others might need some medical attention. Hopefully Rebecca is ok, otherwise we're screwed if anyone gets a major injury." He says as he starts to work on the lapse that holds it closed.

Nodding, I step back into the landing and hear shuffling footsteps from the hall above.

"Tangos on the 2nd floor!" I hiss back into the room so Chris could hear me.

"How many?" I hear.

"I dun-"

The sound of someone falling down the stairs grabs my attention and I see a zombie slowly stand up and walk toward the railing that is just above me. Stepping back I aim my pistol at it and fire. The round grazed it's neck and hit a picture hanging on the wall. The glass shatters and the frame jumps as the 9 millimeter impacts. The undead creature, which resembled a man, was still trying to get at me, the railing being the only thing stopping it.

Before I could take aim again, a shot re sounds throughout the hall. I snap my attention behind me and I see Chris aiming Edward's pistol at the landing the zombie was just on.

"You have to be quicker and have to hit with one shot." He says before walking past me.

"I would've hit it, but you need to start taking care o these things too." I say as I follow Chris up the stairs.

"Whatever you say Scott, whatever you say." Chris says as we step onto the second floor.

"Ok, Chris you check to our left and I'll check to our right." I say and Chris nods. I slowly walk toward the corner, feeling a sense of déjà vu as I near it. I step away from the wall and edge my way along the railing. Aiming my Samurai Edge ahead of me, I take a big step to the side and spot a zombie. It notices me and shambles toward me.

* * *

He had been standing there since he came back to life. He was hungry, but he didn't want to waste the effort on trying to get a meal if if could get away. Much like how he was attacked by the infected that was on the other side of the door leading away from the study. He heard screams, shouts, and gunfire. But he didn't move. It would be a waste of what little energy he had left. He had been standing in the exact same spot swaying back and forth slightly, hoping a meal would stumble into his view so he could eat.

_BLAM BLAM_ Two more gunshots resounded through the hall. He took a step forward, anticipating the meal that would come. _BLAM_ another shot. _BLAM_ one more. He was getting restless and took another step forward, but he tripped over his lower intestine and landed face first into the dried puddle of his blood. Standing up again, he waited. He heard voices, but the dialect was far beyond what his mind could decipher. All he knew now was that he would have a meal.

He waited until he spotted his meal. Rushing forward as fast as he could, he raises his arms to grasp the man's shoulders so he could take a bite out of him. But the man raised a metallic item in his hands and he fell into nothingness. His soul cheering as it was set free from the confines of it's decaying cell it helped to create.

* * *

**Main Hall, Second Floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**Time Unknown**

"Nice to see you two are still alive and you found another survivor. Good work." Wesker says as Jill, Kevin, and Mike enter the main hall.

"Nice to see you're alive too Captain. What was that explosion about?" Kevin asks as he makes his way to the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Oh we had a small zombie problem in the hall Barry, Richard, and I were investigating. Nothing a 40mm grenade couldn't handle." Wesker replies.

"A little over kill don't you think?" Mike asks as Jill helps him up the stairs.

"Let me guess another injury?" Rebecca asks sounding slightly annoyed.

"Just a few bumps and bruises," Mike says as he sits next to the other hiker, "How's it going Mark? Glad to see they found you."

"I've got a broken leg and I've been running almost non-stop for the last couple days, so I'm doing pretty shitty. Bright side is I gotta cute girl to take notice of me. Any word from Jamie?" Mark responds.

"No word from her yet. Which one treated you?" Mike asks.

"There's only two ladies here idiot. You sure all you have are a few bumps n bruises?" Mark replies.

Rebecca sighs and walks over to Mike while taking out a small flashlight from one of the pockets in her vest.

"Follow the light," She says while holding Mike's eyelid open and moving the light back and forth.

Putting the flashlight away, she sticks up her index and middle fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four and can you please keep your voice down?" Mike responds.

"He's got a mild concussion. Nothing serious. Do you know what hit him Jill?" Rebecca asks.

"No, walked into the room and there was a burning plant in the center of the room. That's it." Jill says.

"You're a pretty young, what are you doing here with the police?" Mike asks Rebecca.

"I'm 18 and I'm part of S.T.A.R.S." Rebecca responds.

"Well you're pretty non the less. When we get outta here you wanna get some coffee or something?" Mike asks.

"I do't think my boyfriend would appreciate that." Rebecca says then turns to Jill, "any word from Chris and Scott?"

"Nope and I don't think Scott would appreciate you calling him you're boyfriend. From what I understand, you drove him back to your place and had a one night stand." Jill says.

Rebecca ignored Jill's comment and walked over to Enrico. A series of gunshots grabbed everyones attention and Wesker, Barry, Richard, and Rebecca all ran into the hall that Wesker had fired the grenade into.

* * *

**Emblem Hall, Second Floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**Time Unknown**

"Fuck!" Chris mutters as we enter a hall and see three zombies coming toward us.

We both aim and fire at them, dropping them with 5 bullets between the two of us. Stepping forward, Chris stops me and signals for me to listen.

_**UNGHHH**_

There were several more of them around the corner. Stepping back I aim at the corner and wait patiently. Chris does the same and soon five more zombies come shuffling around it. They all seemed to be burned slightly and a few had shrapnel damage to their torsos. They all fell as our 9mm bullets impacted the peeling skin and passed through the softened skull. Stepping forward again, I listen and hear running footsteps. Suddenly Chris passes me and runs around the corner. Sighing, I take off after him. Rounding the corner, I see the damaged caused by what looked like a small portion of explosives. What I didn't notice was the floor start to give way under me a everyone shouting at me to step back.

I plummet the ten meters to the tile floor of the room with the statue and land on my left side.

"FUCK!!" I shout in pain as I feel shards of broken tile pierce the thin fabric of my S.T.A.R.S. shirt and patch.

_**GGRRRRRRR**_

"Scott get the fuck outta there!!" I hear Richard's normally calm voice shout at me.

Quickly I get to my feet but get thrown back as one of the dogs from earlier jumps and collides with my body. Next thing I know, I'm holding the damned things jaws open and away from my neck.

"CAN I GET SOME FUCKING HELP DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout up toward the hole I fell through.

Then I hear the sounds of nails tapping on the tile. "Mother fucker." I mutter.

But before the the dog gets to me, the door opens and five weapons fire at once. There's a yelp and I feel the cold slimy body collide with my face. Four more shots rang out and the dog on top of me yelps and goes still. Pushing the dog off of me, I get to my feet and feel someone jump on me. Feeling completely dumbfounded, I look at who it is.

"Rebecca can you please get offa me?"

"Not til you tell Jill we're dating." She says

"But we're not. You took advantage of a drunken person last night. You know that considered statutory rape." I tell her.

"I know but it was worth it." Rebecca says as she gets off and stares at me.

Feeling sightly creeped out, I walk back to the others. "Thanks for savin' my ass. I owe you guys."

"Don't mention it" All but Chris say.

"Stay away from my sister and we'll call it even." Chris says.

"What if she wants to be with me? What are you gonna do then?" I ask.

"If that happens, which I doubt it will, I'll more than likely forbid it." He replies coldly.

"Dude, she's nineteen. She can make her own fucking decisions." I half yell at him.

"Uh guys, can we save this for a different time? Like once we get outta here?" Barry asks, "and Scott's right, he's nineteen Chris. She can make her own decisions."

"Not you too Barry!" Chris says frustrated.

"ENOUGH!!! Chris, Scott; you two can finish this later! Right now we need to find a way out of here!" Wesker shouts.

* * *

**I'm sure most of you have noticed that I have started to label where the S.T.A.R.S. are. It's to help with any confusion you may be experiencing. Also "Spencer Manor" is another name for the Arklay Research Facility, so is the Spencer Estate. I'm trying to be as technically correct as possible in this. I'm not even going to bother to ask for reviews anymore.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter and I know it's a helluva lot shorter than the norm, but oh well. I'd like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed, I am much too tired and frustrated to go through the list and thank individual people right now. Plus most of my attention is being focused on my fiancee. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Statue Room, 1st floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

"Fine, just don't pair me with Scott for the rest of the night!" Chris says before he walks out of the room.

"Kinda hard to believe he'd be thinking of Scott dating Claire at a time like this." Richard says to himself as he slides two 12 gauge shells in to his Benelli M1014.

"Is everyone going to take his side!?" Chris asks angered by Richard comment.

"Scott, you should respect Chris' wishes on this. Claire is his only family left." Jill pipes up and stands next to Chris.

"It doesn't sound like a request, but more of an order. I only take orders from three people in this world; Captain Wesker, Captain Marini, and myself. Besides, Wesker is right. We should save this for when we get out of here." I say before I walk past Chris and Jill and re-enter the hall.

I stop as I hear a dripping sound and look to my right to see a small puddle of blood accumulating under one of the balconies. Sighing, I climb the staircase to the second floor and pass by the two hikers, Enrico, and Kenneth's body. Sighing as I continue, I reach out and open the doors ahead of me and enter onto the balcony above the Dining Room. I see only two zombies. Bringing up my handgun, I fire two shots, dropping both in heaps of decaying flesh and bone onto the floor. Checking the clip, I see three rounds left and one in the chamber. Sliding the clip back in, I continue on my way. _If that fucker can't tell Claire what to do. Just like he can't tell me what to do. God, I can't wait to get out of here so I can take Claire on a date and really piss him off._

I open the door at the other end of the balcony and step through it hearing what I had expected to hear. More zombies. Carefully edging forward, I stop at a corner and peer around it. There was a zombie at a corner about 10 meters away and one on the other side of the railing, standing in front of two doors. One seemed to have a type of electronic lock that I have never seen before. Aiming my handgun at the nearest of the two, I squeeze the trigger and switch targets to the second zombie and fire another shot. Walking forward I hear Wesker's voice come over the radio on my belt.

"Scott, get back to the rest of the squad. Over."

I take the radio off my belt and depress the button to transmit a message back, "Negative Captain. Since this is gonna be my last mission with S.T.A.R.S. and it's already gone to hell, I'm doing this my way."

"This is not negotiable Bruhn, now get you ass back here!"

"Fuck that Albert! I'm doing this shit on my own and I'l let you know when it's clear. Bruhn out"

"Bru-" Wesker's voice is cut off as I turn the radio off.

* * *

**Main Hall, 2nd Floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Estate"**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

"Bruhn this is not negotiable. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!!!!" Wesker shouts into the radio. "Bruhn? Bruhn!"

Wesker turns to Chris, anger evident in his voice. "You just had to bring up your sister, didn't you Redfield!"

"Sorry Captain, I just wan him to stay away from her." Chris says a little scared.

"WHO CARES! OU BRING THAT SHIT UP WHEN WE'RE NOT IN A MANSION INFESTED WITH THE UNDEAD AND OTHER CREATURES!!!!!!!!!!!" Wesker shouts in anger.

Chris cringes and bows his head, "I'm I'm sorry Captain."

"GO FIND HIM AND DRAG HIS ASS BACK HERE, EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO KNOECK HIS ASS OUT. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THAT WITHOUT MAKING THIS SITUATION WORSE?!!!" Wesker's voice echoes through the hall as it falls silent.

Chris nods and walks toward the door that Scott had passed through earlier.

* * *

**Outside Medical Room, 1st Floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Estate"**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

"You caught me on the wrong day you undead fuck!" I say as I grab the zombies throat and and slam what was once a man against the wall next to a door. Grabbing my Ka-Bar, I put the point in the center of the zombies forehead and push with an immense amount of force, sending the blade into the cerebellum. Letting go of the both the knife and zombie's throat, I un-holster my sidearm and point it to a figure standing on the stairs staring at me.

"Whoa Scott, it's just me. Put that down." Chris tells me as he sticks his hands in the air.

"I think it would be best if you turned around and went back to the other S.T.A.R.S. before I do something incredibly stupid." I say still aiming at Chris.

"What are you gonna do? Sho-" Chris stopped as I pull the hammer back in my handgun.

"I'll give you five seconds to get back up those stairs and back to the others before I pull this trigger." I warn.

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"Five."

"Please you wouldn't cause it would hurt Claire too much"

"Four"

"You don't have the balls"

_Click. _Chris' eyes go wide as I pull the trigger only to have my gun dryfire.

"Get your ass back to the others before I reload and send a bullet through your skull." I tell him.

I eject the clip in my handgun and grab my last one and slide it in as Chris runs back up the stairs. Chambering round, I holster my handgun and reach down to pull my Ka-Bar out of the zombies skull.

* * *

**Main Hall, 1st Floor**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Estate"**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

Chris enters the hall and looks at the group, "I think I really pissed him off."

Wesker looks at Chris and raises an eyebrow, "Now why do you say that Redfield?"

"He tried to shoot me"

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone shouts.

"Yeah, but his gun was empty. He put his last clip in so I got my ass outta there before he did shoot me."

"I'm gonna go talk to him and try to calm him down." Richard says and starts to climb the stairs, but stops as the doors up top are thrown open and a zombie stumbles backwards out of them.

Then someone kicks it and knocks it into the railing. The person drop kicks it and sends it toppling over the railing, landing on it's head with a sick _THUD_. The brain matter slowly seeping through the shattered skull and staining the tile pink and crimson as it spread across the tile.

"Who the? Bruhn get your ass down here." Wesker shouts at me as I walk down the stairs, "you're going to obey my fucking orders or else we'l have a problem. Got that?"

"I told you Wesker, I'm doing this _my_ way not yours, not theirs," I indicate the rest of the S.T.A.R.S., "_my_ way. Thanks to Chris, I remembered the Marine in me."

"And you try to shoot me in return?" Chris asks.

"If you get in the way of my objectives or mission, I will shoot you. Right now my objectives are to find a way out of here while keeping as many of you alive as possible and kill any threat that may present itself." I say as I push past Wesker and continue on my way.

"I'm coming with you then. It's always nice to have someone watch your back and have a lil extra firepower" Richard says as he jogs and catches up to me.

I look back and nod at him before entering the door to the statue room leaving everyone looking shocked.

"What just happened?" Rebecca asks.

"I think Scott just took command of the situation." Barry says.

"If that's the case, I feel sorry for anything or anyone that gets in his way." Jill says.

"How would you know what he's like when he leads?" Rebecca asks.

Jill sighs then looks at the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. with glazed over eyes as she brought up the memory.

"Five years ago I was in Mogidishu, Somalia. I was new to the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment Delta. It was my first deployment with the group. We were ambushed and pinned down, taking heavy casualties. We weren't supposed to go out into the city, but there were rumors of soldiers still out there after the events of October the third and October the fourth when two Black Hawk helicopters were shot down. It was considered a black op and we were told that rescue wasn't possible. We were fighting for about seven hours when we heard Scott's first transmission come over the radio. He was coming in with ten Marines to pull us out." Jill takes a quick breath before she continues.

"You should have seen him when he was shooting at the Somalis. He was a cold emotionless killer. He lost three Marines covering us while we got our wounded and dead ready to move. He sent five Marines to take point while he and the last Marine took up our six. We carried the dead, including theirs, back since we had run completely out of ammo except for our sidearms. But they had the situation under control pretty well, until we got to a humvee convoy. We were stopped and told to load the dead and wounded by a Colonel, but we were going to be left out there to find a way back for disobeying orders. What happened shocked everyone." Jill stops abruptly and looks deeply troubled by what she was remembering.

Barry looks at Jill and realizes what was troubling her, "He shot that Colonel, didn't he?"

Jill gulps and nods before looking up at them, "We loaded the dead and wounded. There wasn't enough room for the Marines and Scott told us they could hike it back to base. When we got back, we were asked what happened and why we went out. We answered the General and he nodded at us like we were school children that did something bad and learned our lesson. We waited three hours for Scott to get back so we could thank him and when he got back, we weren't surprised at the condition he was in. He was limping and had been shot through his kevlar, but he was still carrying a wounded soldier. None of those Marines came out unscathed. They were all bang up in some way. They couldn't even make it halfway across the pavement to the base before they all collapsed from their injuries." Jill finishes.

* * *

**Another one down. Man, how many chapters til I'm outta this damned mansion? Really I have no clue soooo yea. Hope you enjoyed it and it may take me a while to update. My new semester just started, i just recently got engaged to the woman of my dreams, and i need to start training to join the Marines (I got a gut that i really need to get rid of). So expect one in roughly a month. I gotta quit rambling so much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Told all of you it would take me awhile to update, but here it is finally. Lifes really sucked since my last update, mainly because my fiance broke everything off to be with some other guy. Oh well thats life. Now there are some codes for the B.O.W.'s that some of you might not know. The most popular ones ore the T-002 and the MA-121. The second generation Tyrant and the Hunters. The MA-39 are the Cerberus, the actual Cerberus and not the secondary infected dogs of Raccoon City. The MA-00 are the Chimeras.**

* * *

**Main Hall**

**Arklay Research Facility**

**Spencer Manor**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

"So Scott, what's the plan?" Richard asks me as we continue to head through the first floor of the mansion.

"Well, first we're gonna sweep this floor for any signs of hostiles and eliminate as many as we can without using what little ammo we have left." I say as I carefully open the door at the end of the "dog corridor".

"And how do you suppose we do that? Those things can kill us easily." Richard asks a little panicked.

"They can kill us, yes. But they are slow, stupid, and can't defend themselves. If you know hand to hand combat, you should be good when they're in small numbers." I tell him.

"I know a lil bit, but no where near as much as you evidently." He says.

"It comes from being a Marine. Do you know how to snap a neck?" I ask.

"Yea, i learned that in the academy, didn't know why they would teach us that." He answers.

"Well it's finally going to come in handy. Break their necks so you don't have to use any ammo. Something tells me we'll be needing it for something else." I say.

**_UUGGGHHHH_**

Richard and I freeze as we hear the cold hollow moan come from around a corner. Richard raises his Benelli but I put my hand on the barrel and push it back down.

"Save the ammo" I mouth to him.

He nods before I start edging my way along the wall facing the corner. The zombie wasn't in the corridor I was facing. So I signal Richard to move up and take my place. Moving forward slowly and cautiously, I approach the corner. Nodding to Richard, I lift three fingers.

Three . . .

Two. . .

One. . .

I swing around the corner and am instantly grabbed by the lurking zombie. Before it can bite me I grab its throat to hold it back. I bring the butt of my Samurai Edge up and swing it down violently, hitting the zombie in the forehead. Swinging around, I slam it into the wall I was just on and two shots ring out. The first takes what's left of the nose and the second hits the left temple, sending brain matter and skull fragments out of the other side of the head. Looking down at the hall towards Richard, I see the look of grim determination of a soldier willing t sacrifice everything to help his compatriots escape from this living nightmare.

I jerk my head to my right signaling to him that we're going.

* * *

**Main Hall**

**Arklay Research Facility**

**Spencer Manor**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

Kevin looks at the group and scoffs in his mind. He had things to do and data to gather before he blew the research facility sky high. At the rate things were going, he wouldn't make it to the labs for several hours and that just wouldn't do. For his plan to work, he needed to make it there soon. The data would still be there in several hours, unless there were still scientists alive. Then he would have a problem, Umbrella safe measures include gathering of all raw material and data before evacuation and remote detonation of the facility. But the remote detonation was a second to last resort, in this case a non existent one unless he deemed it necessary. It was funny that Umbrella still believed he was working for them. He was here to gather as much raw battle data as possible for himself.

Umbrella didn't want to lose the Arklay Research Facility, but an outbreak had occurred. One that couldn't be explained unless an ignorant researcher messed up and got some T-Virus into the water supply. That was entirely possible and the probable cause of the outbreak. All he had to do was worry about the S.T.A.R.S. catching on to his plan. If any of them survived, which by the looks of the situation there would be several, he would have to make sure they wouldn't suspect him of double crossing them. But in reality he wasn't on any sides but his own. Therefore he wouldn't be double crossing anyone, except those that called him a "friend". What an idiotic notion, when faced with a problem one could only overcome fully when they are alone. Also with "friends" you had to worry about betrayal and being disappointed. You could always count on yourself and you know what you are capable of. But depending on others for anything but following orders was just weakness.

Hearing two shots reverberate through the halls that Scott and Richard went through, Kevin watches as everyones attention was drawn straight to the room, giving Kevin an opening to slip away. Yet the quickest way to the labs was blocked by the explosion from earlier, he still didn'kno who caused it but he would have to guess on Wesker for that one, and the second quickest way everyone was staring toward.

"Somebody should go check on them." Kevin hears Jill say, giving him an idea.

"I'll go." Kevin says as he walks toward the door while drawing his Samurai Edge.

"I'll go too, I want to make sure Scott's alright." Kevin hear Rebecca's voice.

"Negative, Chambers. We cant risk anymore than one member at a time." Enrico's voice sounds.

Kevin looks back at the Bravo Captain, itching to go so he could collect everything he needed.

"Dooley, go ahead. Report back ASAP." Enrico says before Kevin darts through the door.

* * *

**Underground Labs**

**Specimen Storage Room**

**Arklay Research Facility**

**"Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

The creature growled and paced back and forth in its solid steel cage. The MA-121's had not been fed for 30 hours. The lack of food was making the Bio Weapons restless and even more aggressive. These specific B.O.W.'s were designed by Doctor William Birkin and were given the nickname "Hunter" for their relentless pursuit of their prey. Much like a hunter out in the wild looking for a wounded deer. The only way to stop the Hunters from breaking our of their cages was to build them out of 5 inch solid steel and air holes with a small hatch in the top to drop food down.

The Hunter charges at the side of it's cage, wanting to get out and tear the food givers limb from limb. They will die a painful death for not feeding them.

* * *

**Courtyard/ Cave Entrance**

**Arklay Research Facility**

**Spencer Manor**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

Kevin raced through the halls and found the outside access. He had the four spare medallions with him just in case he needed them. The first lace he would be going was to the armory to grab a heavier weapon and ammunition incase he come in contact with some of the nastier B.O.W.'s during his escape from the facility. He knew as soon as he cut the main power, certain creatures would be released if they weren't already. The only three he had to worry about were the MA-121's, the MA-00's, and the T-002.

But the T-002 should still be in the stasis tube in third floor labs. But that's if there weren't any lab workers that survived. Kevin doubted it since early reports filed by some of the researchers stated that 87% of the tested researchers were infected. But with later reports, the number jumped to 93% infected. Umbrella decided to contact Irons and tell him to be prepared to send in the S.T.A.R.S. once the murders had started.

Kevin being one of Umbrella's top researchers and an excellent shot, stood the best chance of surviving the facility, retrieving any and all incriminating evidence against Umbrella, and activate the failsafe. Whether or not any of the other S.T.A.R.S. survived was entirely up to what they see or if they were infected. For now it was best to keep as many of them alive as possible, he would be needing some data on how well the T-002 performed against hardened soldiers. All he had as of the present was simulation data and simulations were by far different from the actual thing.

Racing past several MA-39's that were napping in the courtyard, Kevin thought of another variable for any surviving staff. The MA-39's were the first B.O.W. to escape and efforts were made to capture as many as possible but the efforts failed and the feeder that "accidently" forgot to feed the B.O.W.'s became a meal for the MA-121's. It was sad really, the MA-39 concept showed so much promise but the actual organisms themselves were a great disappointment. They didn't follow orders and they were deemed un-trainable, even though several showed signs of domestication. It was a slow process to train an MA-39 and the higher-ups didn't like the idea of taking time, so they ceased production of the MA-39's.

Another problem with them was they were ineffective by themselves. To utilize the deadly force of the MA-39's, they needed to be in packs of at least three when facing a single lone opponent. Larger groups were needed for the bigger mass of targets obviously. The perfect example was when both S.T.A.R.S. teams set down. Bravo hadn't lost anyone, but that was because they didn't fan out and search, which Alpha team more than likely had. The Alphas lost Joseph, whom had been on the Bravo team til Chris and Scott's little "disagreement."

Dashing through the falling water, Kevin climbs down the ladder. So far so good, nothing too big or bad. Jogging forward, Kevin stops to catch his breath and grab the octa-crank from the shelf he left it on mere months prior. Sliding it into his vest, he looks at the shelf again and smiled evilly. One it were four pineapple grenades from World War two. Reaching over, he grabs all four and shoves them in the various pockets of his vest. Heading to the the only path that mattered, Kevin uses the crank to free the path from the trap.

Kevin kept smiling as he thought about how Chris and Scott would eventually kill each other, he would pay to see the fight which only brought a bigger smile to his face. But the smile didn't last very long. The door he had just entered revealed a room covered in web. Looking around in awe, Kevin noticed several squirming cocoons followed by the muffled cries of humans. Kevin could feel the Black Tiger's eyes all over him.

* * *

**Main Hall**

**Arklay Research Facility**

**Spencer Manor**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

"Well the mansion's clear, at least the rooms are that we can get into." Richard calls out to everyone as he and myself walk down the stairs into the hall to regroup with everyone.

Almost instantly Wesker storms over to us and shouts at me. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BRUHN!!?!"

"I'M DOING MY FUCKING JOB WHILE I STILL HAVE IT! SO PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF MY BACK CAPTAIN!!" I shout back. Looking around I notice someone is missing. "where's Kevin?"

"Dooley left to try and locate you two. He should be radioing soon. Enrico says as he steps past Rebecca, who looked like she was about to break down into happy tears.

"Rebecca don't" I say as she takes a step forward, "fuck" I mutter as she dashes toward me.

She was surprisingly fast and mere seconds after I muttered to myself, she had tackled me to the ground and started hugging me while repeating herself. "Don't do that again, please don't. Just don't. I worried about you."

"Richard, a lil help here?" I ask while trying to push her off. She wouldn't budge, she had an Iron grip on the back of my kevlar vest.

"Sorry, but this is too fucking funny to stop." Richard laughed as everyone snickered, even Wesker coudn't help himself and laughed lightly before bending down and pulling Rebecca off me.

"I don't think you have to worry about those dogs or any of the other creatures that may roaming this place, Scott. The only thing you have to worry about is Rebecca." Wesker cleared his throat before the air around him became serious again. "all foolishness aside, we need to focus on the situation at hand. We have an officer MIA and an unknown hostile force that could be bearing down on us as we speak. So Bruhn, Aiken, Burton; you three go through the open door to the right and look for any signs of Dooley, confirm if he is dead or not. We don't want to go on with out knowing where his. Redfield, Valentine, Marini, Chambers, and myself will prep the survivors to be moved. Everyone, move out."

* * *

**Main Hall**

**Arklay Research Facility**

**Spencer Manor**

**1998, 24 July**

**Time Unknown**

Barry nodded before walking to Scott's and Richard's sides. "Whatever happens, we need to watch each others backs. I know I don't need to say that, but it always helps."

Richard and Scott nod in agreement. _When I get home, I'm taking a nice long hot bath. Then read the girls a story. _Barry thought as the three embarked on their assigned task, which would be rather easy since Kevin had stepped in blood before running off. _Yeah, Sully's blood_ Barry reminded himself as he started to jog. He wanted to find Kevin as quickly as possible before anything bad happened to him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Scott and Richard close behind him with weapons at the ready. Barging through several doors they arrive in the courtyard looking at three zombies dogs. Before Barry can take aim, two small cracks where heard followed by a BOOM, signaling Scott and Richard taking the three dogs down. Looking at the ground again, Barry followed the tracks to a lift that was taken down. But it seemed to be at most five meters down.

"Im going down to get the lift. Richard, let the others know our progress." Barry says before hopping down.

"Captain Wesker, we are currently in a courtyard located in the rear of the mansion. How copy? Over." Richard speaks into his headset.

"Solid Copy Aiken. Any signs of Dooley yet? Over." Weskers voice could be heard over the radios.

"Negative Captain. We are currently following a trail of bloody footprints that look to be Kevin's size. Over" Richard replies.

"Roger. Continue with your objective. The wounded are almost prepared to be moved. Over." Wesker says.

"Understood. Standby for further updates. Over and out." Richard finishes as Barry brings the lift up.

"Good news guys, the prints keep going but I didn't see for how long since there were more of those dogs down there. Since you two are soo good at dealing with them, I'll give you two the honors of taking them out." Barry says with a boyish grin.

"How many tangos?" Scott asks.

"Four, nothing you two can't handle." Barry says.

Ejecting the magazine from his Samurai Edge, Scott counts the remaining rounds. "Well Im down to seven bullets. What about you two?"

"I've got the three shells in my shotgun and two spare. Plus two clips and around 12 rounds in my current clip." Richard says as he slides his last two shells into the tubular magazine.

"Here you can take the two clips I brought along and I've got a fully loaded cylinder and another 16 rounds for it." Barry says as he hands the two clips to Scott. _Good thing I bring extra just in case. _He thinks to himself as he steps aside.

"Aright Richard, use your Beretta for this. Those dogs don't need a 12 gauge shell to stay down." Scott says as he steps onto the lift.

"K" Richard says as he slings his Benelli over his shoulder.

"Send the lift back up too will ya? My back can't take another drop like that?" Barry chuckles as the two slowly descend. Soon after he hears six shots mixed with four yelps. The lift slowly coming back into view with a decaying dog's body in a pool of blood.

"Smartasses" Barry calls down as he kicks the body off and hits the descend button.

* * *

**This is for anyone that wants to be or has already volunteered to be a survivor in the Raccoon Outbreak; I also need the nationality of your characters for better description of how they meet whom they are evacuating with. Also there are no more opening for leaving with Scott, Leon, Claire, and Sherry so anyone that wants to be a survivor will be evacuating with Carlos and possibly Murphy Seeker.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been soo long since my last update. No excuses other than I just haven't had the time to write. But Im gonna try to make it up to y'all by giving you an extended chapter. And I mean extended. I'm gonna make this the final chapter of Resident Evil** **1, since I've been getting more inspiration for the ending than anything else.**

**

* * *

**

Black Tiger Lair

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24**-**25 July**

**Time Unknown**

Kevin slowly backs up as he looks upon the giant arachnid falls to the ground. Reaching behind him with his left hand, Kevin feels the fuzzy feeling of hair against his palm. Jumping forward while turning to aim at the smaller arachnid, Kevin relaxes slightly as he sees it's just the head of a dead scientist. Feeling an earthquake-like tremor that knocked him off his feet and onto his ass, Kevin turns his attention back to the Black Tiger.

The creature took one step forward with one of it's eight giant furry legs. It's many eyes reflecting Kevin's horrified face. Hurriedly getting back to his feet, Kevin stumbles as he takes a step back and falls again. This time something breaks his fall and he takes a calming breath.

Seeing the Black Tiger close in on him, Kevin tries to get up but to his horror he realizes that he landed on some of the spider webbing. With the addition of the T-Virus to their DNA, the spider webbing was strengthened a thousand fold, making it near impossible for a mere man to break on his own. Grabbing his Samurai Edge with his left hand, Kevin shoots wildly at the black furry monstrosity.

"Die you ugly fuck!" Kevin shouts as several rounds hit the Spider in it's eyes causing them to explode in a shower of yellow pus. "fuck fuck come on."

_Click_

Kevin's eyes go wide as he hears the dry fire. Then he feels a small bulge in one of his vest pockets. Reaching in Kevin feels one of the Pineapple Grenades he put in earlier and let out a triumphant laugh before he grabs the pin with his teeth and pulls it out. Bringing his left arm back, Kevin tosses the grenade. It lands behind the giant spider and Kevin looks away and covers the his head with his left arm as the precious seconds tick by. Then a deafening explosion resounds through the room followed by the pained screeching of the Black Tiger.

Lowering his arm and looking back at the monstrosity in front of him, Kevin lets out another triumphant laugh as he sees what's left of the giant spider.

The Black Tiger laughed on the inside as it's prey fell into the webbing he had laid earlier. Like all the other prey he had fed upon, this one wasn't very bright, considering it could see the room was full of the webbing and it still fell into it.

Ah the glee the Black Tiger was feeling as it watched its prey flail about like a fish out of water.

The object blew off it's ass end along with three legs. The shrapnel from the grenade filled it's exposed underbelly and bulb. Feeling the immense pain, the monstrosity stopped moving towards it's prey and hissed in pain at it. The prey would suffer a slow painful death. The Black Tiger would step on it and break bone by bone, then it would wrap it up tight in it's webbing before injecting it with a small amount of it's poison.

Yes the prey would suffer.

Taking another step forward, the Black Tiger noticed the prey toss another of the objects. It landed out of sight and several seconds later the Black Tiger went into blackness.

**

* * *

**

Cave Entrance

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24**-**25 July**

**Time Unknown**

Barry, Richard, and myself start walking down the man made hall at the bottom of a ladder that was behind a waterfall. The sound from our feet slapping the puddles of water from the falls overhead echo down the hall.

"I hope there's someone that's alive down here. I'm getting tired of those zombies." Richard grumbles as we walk.

"Well Richard look at the bright side of fighting those zombies. They're easy to kill." Barry says as we all continue to walk through the ankle high puddles of water.

Suddenly we hear gunfire coming from around a corner ahead of us. "Goddammit" Barry lets out as we all sprint toward the shots.

Rounding the corner we feel and hear an explosion followed by an otherworldly shriek which drives us to move faster. Rounding another corner we see a door which we all rush towards as a second explosion rumbles through the caves.

Crashing into the door first, Richard shoves it open. What we see are three giant, furry spiders diverging on a web on the wall to the right of the door. Looking past the furry arachnids, we see Kevin desperately trying to reach his Berretta.

"Richard now would be a good time to use your shotty." I say as I aim at the spiders and fire off a few rounds, hitting the nearest one in the web-spinning area, drawing it's attention to me.

I hear a thunderous gunshot next to my head and duck down holding my left ear. "Dammit Barry, don't shoot so close to my fucking head." I shout as I aim my Berretta from my half-crouched position.

Then I see the effect Barry's shot had on the arachnid. The area where it's eyes should have been was on the inside of it's head, like it had imploded. Yellow-pus like liquid was oozing out along with what I assume was brain matter. But the booming sound of Richards Benelli brings me back to the situation at hand. Looking up I see another of the arachnids was on it's back, legs curling inward. The last one had reached Kevin.

"Fuck get offa me you hairy sonuva- GODDAMMIT!" Kevin shouts as the arachnids pincers pierce his right shoulder.

Then Barry's Colt sounds again, this time at a nice distance from my ear, and hits the arachnid in the side sending it flying into the one Richard had killed moments before.

"Are you alright Kevin?" Barry asks worriedly as Richard radios to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, my shoulder hurts like hell but I'm OK. Hey can you guys get off this shit?" Kevin responds through gritted teeth.

"Sure thing. Scott get over here and lend me a hand." Barry shouts back to me.

I jog toward them and un-sheath my knife before I start cutting at the webbing.

"Man this shit is tough. Those were some huge ass spiders though." I say as I continue to cut through the webbing.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't see the monstrous fuck in the middle of the room." Kevin says half-laughing.

"What monstrous fuck?" I ask before turning around and jumping backwards shocked and scared at the same time.

"What's wrong Scott? Afraid of a lil spider?" Kevin teases me.

"That thing ain't little. That's something that every arachnaphobe has nightmares about." I say as I try to get back up but realize I landed in some webbing as well, "dammit, Barry imma need your help too."

"I see that" Barry says as he laughs at my reaction and situation.

**

* * *

**

Twenty Minutes later

. . . .

"There ya go Scott. Just don't fall into anymore. Same goes for you Kevin." Barry says as he helps me onto my feet.

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling very good." Kevin says as the rest of S.T.A.R.S. walks into the room.

Suddenly Kevin falls to the floor.

"Rebecca! Kevin needs some help!" Richard shouts as Kevin starts foaming at the mouth while having seizures.

"Shit, hold him still." Rebecca orders Richard as she reaches into her pack and grabs a syringe and a vial of spider venom antidote. Filling the syringe, Rebecca inserts the needle into one of Kevin's blood vessel located in the elbow area of his arm. Pushing down on the plunger, Kevin's seizure slowly stops as the anti-venom works it's way through his veins.

"Alright, you can let him go." Rebecca tells Richard as Kevin's breathing returns to normal.

"Chambers, is Dooley able to be moved without causing harm?" Wesker asks.

"Yea he can be moved, but I wouldn't advise it for at least ten minutes. The anti-venom needs to work it's way through his body to neutralize the spiders venom." Rebecca answers.

"Alright, you stay here with him and call for someone when he's ready to be moved. Everyone else we're going to see what's through that door. Move out." Wesker orders.

"What about us?" Mark asks as he slowly stands up then inhales sharply.

"Well Michael has a broken leg and God knows what wrong with you. If anything you two can stay here and protect Officer Chambers." Wesker replies as he walks towards the door.

* * *

"Well Officer Chambers, how long will your friend be out for?" Mark asks as he slowly stands up from the sitting position that the other cops left him in.

"Could be a few more minutes to an hour. It all depends on his metabolism." She replies as she bends over to re-tie one of her shoes.

"Well I hope he wakes up soon. Don't wanna fall too far behind everyone else." Mark says. _I'll have enough time. Hehehe_ _stupid girl shouldn't trust __**everyone**__ you meet._ He thinks as he slowly walks over to Rebecca.

"Yeah I guess. But he'll sti- HEY!" Rebecca is interrupted by Mark grabbing her and tossing her to the ground.

"Hehehe, stupid girl. You're in for a surprise." Mark says as he back-hands Rebecca and un-buckles his belt.

A shot rings out and a crimson blossom erupts from Marks chest followed by a second and third. Mark clutches at his chest and falls forward, dead before he hits the floor.

"God damned rapists." Kevin says as he gets to his feet.

"Ow ow ow, thanks Kevin." Rebecca says as she holds her bleeding nose.

"Come on let's catch up with the others. Who knows what the other guy will do." Kevin says as he helps Rebecca to her feet.

"Yea and thanks again Kevin." Rebecca says before she feels a sharp pain on the back of her head and falls into blackness.

**

* * *

**

Secret Underground Laboratory Entrance

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24**-**25 July**

**Time Unknown**

"What the hell is a fountain doing out here?"Richard asks as we all walk through the door from the arachnid lair, "and more importantly, why is there a motherfucking elevator in the middle of it?"

"Richard, I've given up asking or answering questions about this place. Cause really I don't give a fuck anymore. I just want to go home." Barry speaks what's on everyones mind.

"You're right, let's just figure out what's down there and hopefully get some fucking answers about what's going on." Richard says before taking a step toward the fountain, "so who wants to check out the creepy tunnel?"

Looking around as everybody stood still, I sigh and take a step forward. "I'll go, anybody else wanna join me?" I ask.

"I'll go with ya since nobody else wants to." Wekser says as he steps toward the fountain.

"Alright let's go then. I guess everyone else can stand out here and see if there's any type of monster that wants to feast upon their intestines." I say as I walk down to the elevator followed by Wesker.

"Wait up you guys." Chris shouts after us and grabs Jill's hand to bring her with.

"Chris you do know that co-worker relationships are looked down upon, right?" Wekser asks as we step onto the elevator.

"Yeah but I don't care, never have." Chris answers as the elevator descends into the fountain.

**

* * *

**

Emergency Helipad Entrance/1st Floor Laboratories

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24-25 July**

**Time Unknown**

We step off the lift with guns pointed into the room ahead of us. Wesker and I slowly walk into the room aiming our Samurai Edges ahead of us. We see two giant steel doors, taking up the entire wall ahead of us, that were starting to rust. To our left is mesh fence surrounding a generator type thing. We finish clearing the room and call Chris and Jill from the lift.

I look around for any other entrance or exit from the room, besides the elevator that we came down in. I spot a ladder almost instantly that lead to a lower floor. I point it out to Wesker and he nods in return. I walk over to it and start to climb down it. Stepping off the last rung from the ladder, I sweep the room with my Samurai Edge. All I see in the room is a chest in one corner, an overturned computer chair next to a steel desk in the other, and a few benches running down a hallway which leads to a set of double doors directly in front of me.

"Clear" I call up to Wesker, Chris, and Jill.

Their response was the sound of boots connecting with steel. I start to cautiously walk down the hallway with my Samurai Edge aimed down the hall and my finger over the trigger. Reaching the double doors, I look over my shoulder and see the other three S.T.A.R.S. members behind me. Reaching out I grasp one of the door handles and turn it. Pushing the door open, I aim my handgun through the growing crack in case anything hostile is on the other side. Nothing.

Opening the door the rest of the way, I cautiously step through and the sound of groaning mixed with the shuffling of feet grabs my attention. Swinging my handgun in the direction the sound came from, I spot it's source, a zombie in a stained and tattered laboratory coat. It's addams apple is missing along with large portions of flesh from it's face. It's decaying gums and teeth are completely visible as were the muscle and tissue of the cheeks. Aiming my Samurai Edge at it, I squeeze off a shot, sending a 9mm round through it's skull and instantly dropping the zombie.

Wesker steps past me and aims his Samurai Edge ahead of him while cautiously walking down the hall. The sounds of several zombies are heard from around the corner and Wesker fires off several rounds. Almost instantly the sounds of three bodies hit the floor. Chris, Jill, and myself follow Wesker through the hall.

"Ammo count," Wekser says as he stops at an intersection.

"Two magazines" I sat as I reload my pistol.

"Two and a half mags" Chris responds.

"Three mags" Jill says.

"Alright. Bruhn, get ready to breach that room. Redfield, Valentine; watch our six." Wesker says as he gets into position on the right side of the doors.

I get ready on the left side and nod at Wesker who nods back and I kick where the two doors meet, sending them flying open. Wesker aims his Samurai Edge to the right and I aim mine to the left.

"Clear right!" Wesker calls.

"Clear left!" I call.

"Alright, search this room for anything useful. Ammo, files, anything." Wesker orders, "Redfield, Valentine; keep that hall clear."

I start to rummage through a few boxes on a shelf to the left of the door. "Got a set of slides and a box of 12 gauge shells. Chris you still got that pump?" I call out.

"Yeah but it's empty. I gave all the shells to Richard to fill his Benelli." He calls back.

"Well you can load it again." I say as I carry the slides to a table in the center of the room.

Seeing a slide projector sitting at the end of the table, I carry the slides to it and stick them in.

"Can someone hit the lights? I wanna see what's on these slides." I say as I turn the projector on.

As the lights go dark the image from the slides hit the white wall in front of the projector.

_**MA-39; Cerebrus**_

Under the headline is a picture of a zombified dog.

_**MA-00; Chimera**_

Underneath the headline is a picture of a grotesque creature.

_**MA-121; Hunter**_

Underneath is a picture of a frog-like creature.

_**T-002; Tyrant**_

Underneath is a picture of a humanoid creation suspended in a giant test tube.

After the Tyrant's picture is a picture of a group of scientists, one stood out from the rest.

"KEVIN?" Chris half-shouts in surprise, "what the fuck does this mean?"

"It's simple. Dooley is an Umbrella mole." Wesker says rather coolly, "let's continue our investigation, Bruhn grab those slides. We'll use it as evidence to bring Umbrella down."

"Got it." I say as if I'm in a daze. _You've known Kevin for awhile. He's been a good friend. This night has been filled with examples for why you shouldn't get attached to your co-workers or anybody for that matter._ My mind says as I stuff my pouches with the slides.

"Let's move out." Wesker says.

**

* * *

**

Underground Laboratories/Specimen Storage Room

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24-25 July**

**Time Unknown**

The MA-121 pace in their cages, growing more angry and hungry as the seconds tick by. They hear stop as they hear the panicked voice of a young woman accompanied by the angered voice of a man. Then the gates on the cages slowly start to raise. The MA-121's wait for the gates to finish opening before they bolt from the cages in search of food and something to take their anger out on.

**Second Floor Laboratories**

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24-25 July**

**Time Unknown**

"Aiken, gather Burton and Marini. Also see if Dooley's OK to be moved yet, then get your asses down here." Wesker reports to Richard over his radio.

"Copy that." Richard responds.

"Alright, Redfield, Valentine; take the room on the right. Bruhn, take the hall on the left." Wesker continues.

Chris and Jill nod before walking through the door Wesker had assigned to them.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to send those two off on their own?" I ask.

"And why wouldn't it be?" Wesker asks, "because I'm sure they know the seriousness of the situation."

"Good point." I say before I head down the hall on the left, "don't get yourself killed."

"Ditto" Wesker says back.

I cautiously head down the hall with my senses on high alert. There was always _something_ ready to jump out in this hell house. I hear the sound of shuffling feet ahead of me and I raise my Samurai Edge, ready to take down another zombie. Then the sound of two handguns firing catches my attention.

"Sounds like they found a few zombies" I mutter to myself and turn my attention back to the sounds of shuffling feet.

The zombie rounded the corner and I move my finger over the trigger. Then out of nowhere a frog-like creature drops down from the ceiling and decapitates the zombie, it's head rolling to my feet.

I aim at the new creature and start firing at it's small head. One of my shots hits the creature in it's right eye and it falls down with a loud, unearthly screech. The sounds of other handguns triggers an alarm in my mind and I rush back down the hall to see muzzle flashes and Captain Wesker slowly backing up as he continues to fire upon the creature.

Aiming my weapon, I fire at it when it comes into my line of fire. After another seven rounds hit it, it screeches and falls face first into the floor.

"You OK, Captain?" I shout over to Wesker, not taking my aim or gaze away from the downed creature.

"Just dandy Bruhn. How bout you?" He replies.

"Same." I respond.

Then the boom of a shotgun comes from behind the door that Chris and Jill went through as it crashes open and another of the creatures flies through and lands on it's back. Switching targets to the new creature, I see that it's abdomen was blown open and it's intestines were turned to a type of noodle soup. I fired a round into it's head as it started to get back to it's feet. Chris and Jill walk through the door, Jill reloading her Samurai Edge and Chris holding the Remington, which had a smoking barrel, we found earlier.

"Glad to you'd finally decided to use the 12 gauge." I say as Chris pumps the spent shell from the chamber.

"These things called for a more powerful weapon." Is all Chris says.

We hear footsteps from the staircase and we all whip around and aim our weapons at the stairs.

"Hey it just us." Barry says as we lower our weapons.

"What's Dooley's status?" Wesker asks.

"Rebecca and Kevin were gone. Mark was killed and Mike was ripped apart by some frog-like creatures. The same ones that are at your feet." Enrico says.

"So Chambers fled with Dooley after encountering these things?" Wesker asks.

"Possibly. Mark had his pants un-buckled, so it's possible that something happened after we left." Barry says.

"Why didn't you report this?" Wesker asks slightly angered.

"I did, but all I got in return was gunfire on your end." Richard says, "so we rushed to get here."

"Alright, let's finish clearing this complex then start a search for Chambers and Dooley." Wesker orders, "Redfield, take point."

Chris follows the hall, leading the rest of us. We come up to a heavy steel door and Chris tries to turn the knob. "Locked" he says.

"Valentine, you know what to do." Wekser says and Jill nods in return before walking up to the door and crouching down to see the lock at eye level.

The rest of us set up a small perimeter in the small cramped halls, our eyes scouring the area in front of us to make sure the hall was clear and it stayed that way.

"Bruhn, what's your ammo count?" Captain Marini asks me, making me jump slightly.

"Uhh, I've got one full magazine and approximately two or three shots left in my current mag." I answer, guessing at how many rounds I had left in the loaded magazine.

"Here, take one of mine. You and Chris are the best shots on the S.T.A.R.S. now." He says as he hands me a fully loaded magazine.

"Thanks" I say as I take it and I slide it into the empty mag holder on my belt.

"Got it." Jill chimes behind us.

"Alright, Redfield, Aiken; breach" Wesker says as everybody gets ready.

Chris kicks the door open and Richard sweeps it with his Benelli.

"Clear"

He walks into the hall behind the door followed by Chris. Wesker points to me and Barry then signals us to follow Chris and Richard. We get toward the end of the hall and Chris looks at Richard and uses his left hand to signal the man to clear left. They both spin around their corners with Barry and myself on their heels.

"Clear left!" Richard calls.

"Clear right!" Chris calls as well.

I signal Wesker to move up to our position. Wesker nods and has everyone else gather at our position before he regroups with us.

"Looks like the power room is ahead of us" Chris says as he signals the symbol on the floor in front of him.

"Alright. Bruhn, Burton, Marini; you take that lift and secure the area it leads to." Wesker orders us three, "everyone else, we're going through the door that leads to the power room. If possible we'll figure out a way to blow this place sky high. Move out."

**

* * *

**

3rd Floor Laboratories/Tyrant Laboratory

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 24**-**25 July**

**Time Unknown**

I cautiously step off the lift alongside Barry and Captain Marini. Following the hall, we round a corner and I see a door. Entering the third floor labs closely followed by Barry and Captain Marini, I stop as I see what's inside the labs.

"Hello Scott, Barry" Kevin's voice resonates throughout the room, "Ah Enrico, glad to see you followed through with our orders as well."

Barry and I spin around and see Enrico aiming a gun at each of us while wearing a proud and accomplished look on his face.

"Well I did my part of the orders, I'll go prep the evac train. Try not to have too much fun with these three." He says before he slowly backs out of the room.

"Three?" Barry asks the space where Enrico was standing.

"Scott? Barry?" Rebecca's voice resounds through the the room as well.

"Sonuvabitch" I groan as I hear her voice, "why is it always her?"

"What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?" I hear Rebecca's angry voice.

"Enough! It's obvious Scott doesn't like you Rebecca! I'm sick and tired of you acting like he does! Just shut the fuck up about it!" Kevin's angry voice reverberates around the walls.

Barry and I slowly start to make our way into the laboratory, making as little noise as we could. The faint sounds of our boots connecting with the concrete floor intensified a thousandfold. We round a corner of grotesque beings in giant test tubes and see Kevin with his back to a set of computers. An evil grin was spreading across his face as he kept his Samurai Edge pressed to Rebecca's right temple.

"Glad you two decided to join us. You see the magnificent being in the tube next to me? That's the T-002 Tyrant. The milestone of all my research and one of Umbrella's most prized weapons. It's a unstoppable killing machine. So the simulations say." Kevin brags.

"Shut up you freak!" Rebecca chokes out.

Kevin looks at the back of her head angrily before viciously slamming the butt of his pistol into back her of her head.

"Bitch stay quiet while I bask in my hard earned glory!" Kevin hisses in her ear before turning his attention back to Barry and myself. "as I was saying, this is only the second prototype. T-002, there are more advanced versions in production. But you'll never get a chance to see them since this one will utterly demolish you."

"Hey Kevin! Fuck off!" I shout to him as I squeeze my trigger. Kevin's head snaps back as the 9x19mm round enters through his skull, passes through his cerebellum, and exits through the back of his head to strike a computer console by the giant tank with the sedated T-002 floating in it. Suddenly the entire room starts to flash red and a calm female voice blares through unseen speakers.

"Self-Destruct Sequence has been activated. Five minutes to reach the designated evacuation zones."

"Fuck, let's get going." Barry shouts over the blaring alarm and the female voice.

"No need to tell me twice. Rebecca come on." I shout as well.

Suddenly there is a dull thump that draws my attention. Looking back at the giant tube I see the T-002 has awoken and is attempting to get out of his tube.

"Let's get going!" I shout as I pick Rebecca up and toss her over my left shoulder as I run through the door with Barry in tow. Reaching the elevator, I constantly press the the ascend button. "Come on, come on. Hurry up you piece of shit." I say as we wait.

The elevator slowly comes into view and stops in front of us. I waste no time in opening the grate in front of it and jumping on. Looking to my left, past Rebecca's nicely toned ass, I see Barry jump on as well. "Barry get the controls" I say as I set Rebecca down.

"On it." Barry says as he works on the control panel.

"Captain Wesker be advised; Captain Marini and Officer Dooley were the traitors in S.T.A.R.S. How copy, over." I report over the radio.

"Solid Copy Bruhn. We activated the self-destruct. Aiken was injured fighting off some type of creatures. Interrogative; what is the status of Marini and Dooley? Over" I hear Weskers voice respond through the speaker.

"Dooley is dead. Bullet through the head. Marini's an Umbrella mole as well, took off to an evacuation train located somewhere in the facility." I say as the lift slowly takes us to the second floor labs.

"Copy. We don't have enough time to locate the evacuation train, report back to the second floor labs. We'll meet you two by the lift. Over"

"Roger. We have also located Rebecca. Besides a few bumps and bruises, she's alright. Over and out." I inform Wesker as the lift shudders to a stop.

"Are you OK, Rebecca?" Jill asks worriedly before the grate was open.

"I'm fine. But the sooner I get as far away from this place as possible, the better." Rebecca replies.

"Agreed. Le-" Wesker starts.

_Slam_

"More of those creatures, Bruhn take point. Go go go!" Wesker shouts as the Chimera flood through the ventilation shafts and the newly bashed open power room door.

I rush past everyone in a full sprint, firing on the Chimera. Taking a right by the surgery room, I lower my shoulder preparing to ram the door at the end of the hall. Continuing my sprint back into the hall from earlier. Turning my attention to the hall ahead of me, I see the dead Hunters that we had killed earlier along with

"Shit" I mutter as I spot the large tubular air vents, "hurry up guys! There's more vents in here!"

"There're vents everywhere! Keep going!" Wesker shouts to me over the gunfire and screeching of the Chimera.

I sprint down the hall while keeping an eye on the vents ahead of me in case any Chimera come through them. I hear the steel door behind me slam shut. Rounding the corner, I see the stairs separating the second and first floors.

Rushing up the stairs, taking three at a time, I stop at the top and start to fire on the advancing Chimera while I wait for the others. The first to pass me were Jill and Rebecca, followed by Barry half-carrying a badly bleeding Richard. Lastly it was Chris and Wesker. I follow behind Chris and Wesker, shooting the nearest Chimera off the walls and ceiling.

"Bruhn, get through this door. NOW!" I hear Wesker shout at me.

I dart through the door and as soon as I'm through Chris and Wesker slam the doors and lock them.

"Up the ladder, go!" Wesker half shouts at me as he and Chris start sprinting toward it.

I follow behind them and start climbing as I hear the two doors I passed through earlier crash open. "Incoming!" I shout at everyone above me as I climb faster. Getting to the top, I aim down the ladder and fire the last round in my clip, "fuck. Loading!" I shout as I dash toward the two steel doors. Passing through them I hear several guns sound off. Continuing my sprint, I count all the members of both Alpha and Bravo ahead of me. So far everybody nobody was left behind that was still alive. I turn around as we reach the last corner. I stop at the corner and look over my shoulder. I see Jill and Rebecca start the lift and get in it.

"Burton, get Richard on that lift and get him up there!" Wesker orders Barry as he, Chris and myself continue our barrage against the oncoming Chimera.

"Wesker, when the lift comes back down, get on it. Chris you too." I shout over the gunfire to the men beside me.

"Bruhn, no heroics. You're coming with us." Wesker shouts back.

"You think I wanna die down here? Cover me when you get on."

The sound of the grates for the lift fill the halls as the lift comes to a stop on our floor. Wesker runs for the lift and gets in. "Chris go! I'll be right behind you." Chris gives me one last look before sprinting for the lift as well. I fire again at the oncoming monsters.

_Click_

"Fuck" I mutter as I too make a mad dash for the lift. Literally diving in, I see Chris hit the control panel and feel a jerk as the lift starts to ascend. Looking through the mesh floor, I see the Chimera crash into the grate. Quickly getting to my feet, I eject the empty clip and load a fresh one.

"Last mag" I inform my comrades.

**

* * *

**

Helipad

**Arklay Research Facility**

"**Spencer Manor"**

**1998, 25 July**

**Dawn, approximately 0523hrs**

The lift comes to a stop at the heliport. In the distance I see the Alpha helicopter approaching out position. I step out of the elevator behind Wesker and Chris. As soon as my foot hits the pavement, it explodes. Chris and Wesker are sent flying forward and I to the left, followed by a piece of cement. Landing I quickly roll to my left to avoid being crushed by the several hundred pound slab. Getting to my feet, I aim my pistol at the hole and the arm that was dragging a humanoid body up. Slowly rising to it's feet was the Tyrant, the very thing that goes against nature. It was met by a barrage of lead from my companions. Only having fifteen rounds, I save my ammo for the time being.

I grab the radio from my belt and radio Brad, "Brad, drop the rocket launcher!"

"OK, Scott. I see your position. . . incoming."

Brad swings the helicopter overhead and a large metal object dropped from the open hatch with several parachutes attached to it. Looking back at the Tyrant, I fire five rounds, hitting it in it's head and shoulders. It would still take a minute for the rocket launcher to hit the ground, but the Tyrant was closing in on Jill and Rebecca. I fire another three rounds at it. The Tyrant looks around confused as to who to attack, I look up and see the Rocket Launcher was within grasp. I drop my pistol and grabbed the rocket launcher from mid-air.

"Jill tell Brad to come down and pick you guys up." I shout at Jill. Barry sees me with the weapon and tackles Chris, who didn't realize he was in my line of fire.

I fire one of the four rockets at the monster. It turns it's attention to me and hits the rocket to the side at the last second. The rocket continues to fly, before it contacts a tree. The tree explodes in a shower of splinters, smoke, and fire. The Tyrant rushes at me and lashes out with it's claw, hitting me with the back of it. I go flying through the air and hit a pile of rubble. I feel something pierce my leg and I let out a shout of pain. Looking down, I see a piece of rebar sticking out my left thigh. I look over toward my teammates and see Barry loading Richard onto the chopper, followed by Rebecca and Barry himself.

"Jill, just go!" I shout at her as I pull my leg off the piece of metal.

I stumble to my feet and limp my way back to the rocket launcher that was discarded when I was thrown backward. The Tyrant was shambling toward Wesker and Chris. I pick up my pistol and fire the last seven rounds at the Tyrant, hitting it in it's back. I holster the now empty weapon and pickup the rocket launcher, seeing that two of the rockets were jammed in their tubes. "Fuckin a." I mutter as I see the Tyrant turn toward me.

_There's only one way to finish it. You know what you have to do._

I sigh before I yell at Chris and Wesker. "Get on the chopper, I'll make sure this thing doesn't get away!"

Wesker was about to say something, but he was cut off by the warning siren.

"Self-destruction has been activated. One minute until detonation. Fifty-Nine. . . Fifty-Eight. . .Fifty-Seven."

Wesker gives me one last look and is dragged onto the chopper by Chris and Jill. I turn my attention back to the approaching Tyrant and ready myself for what would more than likely be my last act. Then a single shot rang out, the Tyrant stumbles forward as it's hit in the back by one of Barry's .357 rounds. The Tyrant turns it's attention back toward the chopper giving me a chance to put my plan into action. Limp-running forward as fast as I could as the Tyrant looks back at me with it's permanent grin while raising it's arm.

"Fuck you, you ugly ass sonuvabitch" I say as I shove the rocket launcher against it's abdomen and fire the only rocket that's not blocked. Being point-blank, the monster could not deflect the projectile. The rocket exploded instantly, taking the launcher and the Tyrant with it. I'm sent flying backwards and hit another piece of rubble. I look to where I last saw the chopper to see that it's gone. There was a ringing in my ears, so I couldn't hear the blades of the chopper behind me.

I feel two sets of hands pick me up and drag me. Then they throw me onto the floor of the chopper. I look around and see everyone staring at me. Rebecca being the closest, due to the fact she was hunched over me looking at my arms. Ten seconds later, I felt the chopper start to shake and I see Rebecca loose balance and start to fall over. I reach out and grab her before she could hit her head on anything. I pull her in close until the shaking stops, I look at her and she blushes slightly as I let her go so she could finish inspecting my arms.

My hearing slowly starts to return to let me hear Rebecca scold me. "Next time, don't pull any heroics. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Becs" I say before I loose consciousness.

**

* * *

**

S.T.A.R.S.

**Alpha Team Helicopter**

**Over Raccoon Forest**

**1998, 25 July**

**Dawn, Approximately 0527hrs**

"Raccoon Hospital, this is S.T.A.R.S. Alpha. We have two officers in critical condition. Requesting permission to use your helipad. Over." Brad speaks into the microphone on his headset.

"Copy that S.T.A.R.S. Alpha. Permission granted. We'll have medical personnel waiting for your arrival. Raccoon Hospital out." Brad hears through the speaker on his headset.

"Hang on guys and gals. We're making a pit stop at the hospital to drop these three off." Brad shouts over the whir of the helicopter blades.

**

* * *

**

Finally the ending of Resident Evil 1! Took forever! WOOOOOO! Will Richard and Scott make it through their critical injuries? Will Rebecca ever convince Scott to date her? Why am I asking so many stupid questions? I don't know! Oh and don't expect this long of a chapter every update.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ WITHOUT PARENTAL CONSENT. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NUDITY, ADULT SITUATIONS, AND A POORLY WRITTEN SEX SCENE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**

* * *

Raccoon Hospital**

**Raccoon City, Colorado**

**11 August, 1998**

**1317hrs**

I slowly start to stir in my bed, except it wasn't my bed. My hand brushed against hard plastic which instantly sent a red flag flying in my mind. My eyes shot open only to be closed by the intense white light.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" I ask the air in front of me not expecting an answer.

"You are in Raccoon City General Hospital Officer Bruhn. You have been in a coma for the last two weeks. Granted that's not a bad thing considering the injuries you sustained." A voice answers me.

I slowly start to sit up and blink my eyes until they are adjusted to the brightness of the room. "Hey doc, do you mind dimming the lights a lil bit so I can see?" I ask the unseen figure.

"Sure thing Officer." Was all I heard before the lights dimmed considerably, making it much easier to keep my eyes open without the stinging sensation.

I recognize the room I was in, of course the Doctor told me I was in the Hospital but I wasn't expecting to be in the same room as I was the last time I was here. "So Doc, it's nice to see you again. Please tell me that there are no armed security or Police Officers guarding my room again."

"None, just your fellow Officers sitting in the waiting room. Two haven't left the Hospital since you were dropped off. If you would like I can send them in." The doctor says.

"Sure, might as well get mauled by an excited Rebecca sooner than later." I mutter to myself. The last thing I wanted was Rebecca hanging on me, it made the nightmare at the mansion that much more difficult. She would have to find someone else, someone that wanted to be with her.

The doctor nods and exits the door. Minutes later I hear the sound of boots on tile and the door opening.

"Bruhn, how was your vacation?" I hear Wesker's voice as I look towards the door. He's dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt. I never thought for a second that Wesker of all people would be wearing something other than some type of combat uniform.

"It was just dandy. Don't remember any of it, guess I was hitting the bottle again," I say with a laugh that turns into a pained cough.

"Careful Bruhn, the Doctors say you suffered some internal injuries that will take another week to heal. But I'm going to try to get you released today. We need another Officer's statement on what happened. The fat pig we call Chief of Police refuses to believe us., even with the little evidence we were able to muster. We handed it over to the press but no one has printed the pictures yet. The others and myself believe that Umbrella has moles stationed everywhere in the city." Wesker says the last part in a hushed voice in case someone was listening.

"Well I can't wait to get back to my own bed. Nice and comfy compared to this slab of steel they call a mattress." I say as if I hadn't heard what he had just said about the moles, "so who else is here. Please tell me it's not Rebecca."

"No, Chambers was ordered to stay away from you until you are a hundred percent again. Besides she's found a new target to go after, she's taken a liking to the Will fellow at J's Bar." Wesker says, "as for who else is here with me, it's Redfield."

The sounds of boots connecting the sterilized tiled floor brings my attention to the door again. Chris steps in wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. "How ya feelin' Scott?"

"Better now that I'm awake. How about you Chris? How was the two weeks without me to yell at to stay away from Claire?" I ask.

"About that. I know that I was being a dick when I told you to stay away from her. I know she likes you, she has since the day you two met. I can't keep her from dating and I sure as hell can't stop her feelings." He says.

"Are you telling me that you're giving me permission to date your sister?" I ask Chris dumbfounded.

"Break her heart I break your neck." Was all he said before taking a seat in the plush visitor's chair that every hospital room seems to have.

At this point I feel a great surge of happiness yet I don't show it on my face because of what Wesker told me moments before. Umbrella was trying to cover up the incident. Figures.

"So when can I get into a pair of my clothes, get out of here, and see Claire?" I say quickly.

Wesker laughs and tosses me a plastic grocery bag he was holding that I did't notice until now. Inside were a pair of blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of silk boxers I bought a while back, a pair of socks, and lastly a pair of black leather boots.

"Ok, who went through my clothes?" I ask jokingly as I slid my boxers on before I take off the hospital gown.

"Redfield took the honors of that. He also found a number of unopened alcoholic beverages in your drawers as well. Along with some Playboys and Hustlers." Wesker says.

"I took the January 98 Playboy," Chris says from the chair as I button my pants.

"Wow Chris, never took you for a guy that needed porn," I respond while putting my socks and boots on.

"Never took you for one either." Chris says back

"Touche" I say as I slide my shirt on and walk toward the door, "shall we?"

Wesker nods and Chris stands up as we go through the door. "How's Richard?" I ask.

"He pulled through, didn't have that bad of a wound. Just allot of blood. Surprisingly enough, he put his two week notice in and left the city a couple days after you two were admitted." Chris says as I sign myself out of the hospital.

"So where's Claire? She still at college?" I ask him.

"No, she's at the apartment waiting for you." He responds.

This took me by surprise as well. Wasn't she supposed to be studying? It was the school year after all. Or was it? I couldn't remember, I was just happy that Claire was waiting for me.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I ask.

"Everybody from S.T.A.R.S that's still in Raccoon is coming over to my place tonight for a congratulation party and to welcome you back to the world of the conscious. So go home and get ready for that, it starts at 2000 hours. Plan on crashing at my place cause I don't want anyone driving home drunk." Wesker says as he lightly pats me on the back, "and yes, you can bring Claire if you wish Bruhn."

I felt a stinging pain as he patted my back so I knew I wasn't dreaming. But I also knew that something was wrong. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as Chris and I waved farewell to Wesker until later that night and headed back to out apartment. Hopping into Chris' 91 Chevrolet S-10, I looked out at the city. It was in Umbrella's pocket and odds were something bad was going to happen. I knew something bad was going to since I had a gut feeling about it. But I also had a feeling that nothing bad would happen for a little while, giving the S.T.A.R.S. plenty of time to get ready for what was to come.

"How long has Claire been here?" I ask as Chris drives us to the apartment.

"Twelve days. Once she heard that you were in the hospital, she drove straight out here. She's really worried that you won't make it. I told her to stay at the apartment while I came to check on your status every morning." He answers as we pull up to a red light. There was a small commotion, a crowd gathering around something. Chris noticed it as well, we glanced at each other as the light turned green and no vehicle moved.

He nods toward the glove compartment and taking his hint, I open it. Inside were two Samurai Edge Berretta's. One was Chris' which I handed over to him and the other was mine, which I grabbed. Suddenly a cream pierced the air followed by cries of panic and people running away from something. Instantly, three police vehicles formed a triangle around something neither Chris nor I could see. He shook his head and handed me his sidearm back. Which I put in the glove compartment along with mine.

The rest of the trip back to the apartment passed in silence. We were both thinking about the crowd and the what the scene that the police cut off from view could have been. Of course we both knew the answer but we didn't want to voice it. We didn't want to relive the nightmare again, not this soon. Chris pulled the small pick-up into our designated parking space at the apartment complex and killed the engine. Opening the vehicle door, I stepped out of the truck and felt a warm summer breeze welcome me.

"Ahhhh" I whisper as I start walking toward the building. I was looking forward to seeing Claire again, especially now that Chris had approved of her and I dating. Everything seemed to be like a dream, except for the nagging dread that was present in the back of my mind and gut. But those would be pushed back until Chris, Claire, and I arrived at Wesker's house later tonight.

Walking through the security door once Chris used his key to unlock it, I climbed the brief flight of stairs that would bring me to the floor our apartment was located on. Looking at all the doors as I passed them, I noticed nothing had really changed. They were still the faded oak with the peep hole toward the top along with the door knob and dead bolt. There was also the few foot mats on the outside of some of the doors that added the personal touch of home for those residents.

I never felt that way about a single place. I was trained to never have a home, never get connected to someone, never fall in love. I already broke two of the three things I was trained to never do. I smiled as I approached the door leading to the apartment Chris and I share. Chris went first since he would have to unlock it. As soon as he opened the door, he walked in and instantly I heard Claire's voice asking about me. I walked toward the door silently as Chris walked toward the couch and plopped down on it. He wasn't going to tell her that I woke up, he wanted me to tell Claire myself.

No problem.

I walked into the apartment while Claire had her back turned to me. I reach out and wrap my arms around her waist and said "I heard you missed me."

Claire jumped in surprise but relaxed right afterwards. She placed her hands on mine and leaned her head back to look at me. "Of course I did." She says.

I smile and just stand there holding her until Chris clears his throat.

"Ahem, can someone please get the door. And Scott you're boner's showing." Chris says as he turns the television on.

I look down and back up quickly as I realize he was telling the truth. My face starts to warm as I know I'm starting to blush. It was odd for me to be in this type of situation. Someone so casually pointing out that I have an erection and getting one just by holding Claire. I let her go and turn to close the door when I feel that her hands were still on mine.

"Why are you blushing? I've known that you like me for a while." She says with a huge smile on her face.

I smile back unable to come up with anything to say but, "Imma close the door."

She lets go of my hands as I start to walk toward the door again. Closing the wood door, I lock the handle and the dead bolt before turning back to Claire. She's leaning against the door to my room and looking at me. I walk over to her and smile before I open my bedroom door. The site that greeted me was surprising. My room was clean and even had some new things in it that I didn't remember having. Stepping in I noticed that the bed had been made recently.

"Claire have you been sleeping in my room?" I ask as I look around amazed at what had happened since the mission.

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't mind. Oh and those things in the corner that you keep looking toward are mine. Mainly clothes." She replies and my head turns toward her.

"What?" I asked even more shocked.

"Those are some of my clothes. Didn't Chris tell you that I'm staying with you two until the semester starts at the beginning of September?" She asks me.

"He must have forgotten." I say still in shock.

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls in close to her. "And you Scott, need a shower." She says as she lets go of my neck laughing.

I smile in return before saying, "You're welcome to join me since Chris approved of us dating."

"Oh he mentioned that but not that I'm staying with you two." She says with a smile still on her face.

I walk toward my bathroom laughing as I hear a knock on my door followed by Chris' voice. "I'm headed to Jill's. You two behave."

Claire started to snicker and I opened the bathroom door while holding my laughter in. I was just given permission to date his sister, was I really going to behave?

Stripping my clothes off, I step into the bathtub. I turn the hot and cold water on and adjust them until I get the ideal temperature. Pulling up on the tab in the faucet that controls the shower function, I sigh loudly as the water hit my body. I hear the sound of the bathroom door opening followed by the muffled sounds of clothes hitting the bathroom floor. Then the shower curtain was pulled back far enough for Claire to step in the shower with me.

Neither of us speak as she steps toward me and wraps her arms around my neck again. This time I lean in and kiss her as I wrap my arms around her waist. I move my hands down and grab her thighs before lifting her and placing her back against the tiles of the shower walls. Her legs wrap around me as we kiss more passionately. She starts to grind her her genitalia against my already rock hard erection, which only fuels the unbearable yearning my loins are already feeling. The sound of Claire's faint moans reaches my ears as I feel how wet her vagina was becoming.

She pulls away to whimper in my ear, "Please Scott, please give it to me"

Kissing her neck, I lift her a couple inches higher as I line the tip of my penis with her vaginal cavity. Lowering her slowly, I feel how tight she is. As I slowly penetrate her, Claire moans louder and buries her face in my left shoulder. I slowly thrust in and out of her as her nails dig into the flesh of my shoulder blades.

I thrust faster, feeling a warm trickle of something running down the inside of my right leg. "Claire, is this your first time?" I ask.

"Mmmm, oooohhh. Yes mmmmm it ooooh issss." She moans into my shoulder.

This brings a smile to my face as I kiss her neck. I was overjoyed that I was her first. After she told me that, time seemed to slow down. Her moans were growing louder and I could faintly hear someone banging on the apartment door. Whether there was any shouts of anger or not, I didn't know. And really I couldn't care less.

I feel a her vagina tighten around my member as she let out a piercing moan. Feeling her orgasm sends me into type of frenzy. I thrust into her as fast and as hard as I am physically able to. Several minutes of this pass before she has another orgasm. I feel the my urge to blow my load into her.

I start to pull out, but she wraps her legs tighter around me as she breathlessly pleads "Cum in me. Please."

Not thinking twice, I let my sperm burst into her. Claire moves her head away from my shoulder and kisses me softly. "I love you Scott." She whispers.

"I love you too Claire" I whisper back as I finish cumming.

I kiss her again before lifting her off my penis and setting her down on her feet in the shower.

**

* * *

It's been a while I know. I could easily blame school, how much life hates me, the constant down's I've been going through, and so much more. But I'm not going to make excuses because you've just read the latest chapter. I thank everyone that has reviewed, I don't have internet access while I'm sitting on my couch and typing this chapter otherwise I'd thank everyone individually. No ETA on my next chapter since everytime I give one, it never really works. But I'm hoping to eventually get back to the weekly updates that I once did for both this and Judgement Day.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything but my Original Character in this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

We all knew our chances would be better if we ran. Yet at the same time we all knew that they would follow us where ever we went. It was a lot like the battle between like and dark for territory. It would never end, we would obtain new hiding places but Umbrella would eventually track us down and take those places only to lose them to us again. There was only one way to end this battle. A way to end it for good, where Umbrella wouldn't be standing triumphant in the end. None of us wanted to go alone, but most of us wouldn't. Matter of fact everyone but myself would meet up again elsewhere.

They would be able to handle themselves when they took on Umbrella. I myself would do my best to be a martyr or a distraction that would buy them precious time to get away. I had already tried it once, but they came back for me. That's why I wouldn't be meeting up with them in Europe. In Germany or Sweden. Hell I wouldn't even meet up with them in Italy. The plan we had all come up with looked and seemed to be air tight on paper, well at least the official plan did. So did some of the other decoy plans.

What the others didn't take into consideration was the will and the bond a Marine shares with their co-workers or fellow Marines. We treat those we truly care about and those that we feel are family with more care and worry than ourselves. We put their needs and well being above our own, and even in some situations, above the welfare of the nation. That was one of the very few reasons I took my Marines back into Mogadishu for Jill and her team. We all put their safety and lives above our own. We were Marines, we had it pounded in our head that we were the first in and last to leave. Our lives were worthless to us, we knew that we were going to Hell one way or another.

I would later write all this down for each member of the team that I saw around me and leave it in their mailboxes with a personal letter to each. I would be staying up the entire next night doing this. Was it sad? In some ways, yes. Was it necessary? No. I could have easily stayed with the team and we could all have taken down Umbrella or died together. There are many reasons I should have stayed with the team after we had left Raccoon City. Each day for the last five years I have thought about those reasons. And each day I still believe I made the right choice. Umbrella would have been expecting all of us to stay together where we were strong and weak at the same time.

Just like there were many reasons why I should have heeded Chris' warning about his sister and not just blow them off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wesker's Residence**

**Raccoon City, Colorado**

**11 August, 1998**

**1937hours**

I pull up to a curb across the street from Wesker's house in my Chevrolet 2500 Heavy Duty and look at Wesker's house through the driver's door window. It seemed like a nice home. The lawn was well kept, there was a regular steel mail box, and a small pathway leading up to the front door. Killing the engine, I pull the keys out of the ignition before getting out of my truck. I start my way up to Wesker's house, the feeling of someone watching me intruding on my semi-peaceful thoughts during the casual stroll to the Captain's front door.

There was only one organization that I could think of that would be watching us and that unsettled me a little bit. Of course Umbrella would be watching us, we happened across their secret labs that they used to create Bio-Weaponry. Not exactly the thing the government would approve of. Something nagged at me about that thought. It felt like a sixth sense, one that couldn't have been good since it was telling me the government already knew.

_If they know, why haven't they stopped Umbrella's activities?_

_Several government officials could, hypothetically, be on Umbrella's payroll._

I stop shocked that the feeling answered an unspoken question. "What the" I start but am cut off as Wesker opens his front door.

"Ah, Bruhn. I thought I heard someone on the pathway. Come in since this parties for you." He says.

"Captain" I start but once again am cut off by Wesker.

"Outside of the office it's Albert or Al, you know that Scott." He says with a hinting at _act like we've done this a couple times. Something's not right._

"Sorry Al, it's just been a long ass day. You know, with me gettin' outta the hospital and whatnot. Please accept my apologies for the formalities of work." I respond.

"Don't worry bout it, shit happens. Just glad that you're back among the living." He stops as if remembering a nightmare before continuing, "but please come in. You arrived before everyone else."

He steps aside and I enter his home. Instantly I stop, amazed at his home. It has a rather large atrium, which is surprising since the house doesn't look large enough from the outside. I unconsciously kneel down and untie my boots before noticing what I was doing.

"So Al, just making sure, I do have to take my boots off right?" I ask.

"Indeed." He responds as he looks toward my direction.

"What time is the rest of the squad gonna be here?" I ask as I gingerly set my boots off to the side.

"They should be here within the hour, unless Chris and Jill want to pull another fashionably late arrival." Wesker says while slightly chuckling.

"I wonder how long they've been dating."

"Who knows, Scott, who knows" Was all he said before there was a knock on the door.

The knock resounds through the hall, intensifying dramatically. It was almost like someone was banging on a giant drum in the atrium. Wesker opens the door and Brad quickly steps in.

"Hello Brad," Wesker says as the Alpha Pilot starts taking his shoes off.

"Heya Albert, how's the missus?" Brad asks.

"Never married." He says.

"That's right, you never tried to get one." Brad says as he stands back up, "hey Scott."

"How are ya Brad?" I ask.

"Pretty good considering. Remember that woman I was dating?" Brad asks.

"How could I forget, you were constantly asking me questions on what to say and do," The answer came quick.

"Right, well she introduced me to her family the other night. We all hit it off rather well." He seems excited about telling me this.

"Congratulations Brad," Wesker says from the door.

Brad, Wesker, and myself chat amongst ourselves in the atrium while waiting for Rebecca, Chris, Jill, and Richard. I was surprised at what had happened in the two weeks I was in a coma. Richard got engaged, Rebecca found someone else to stalk (Thank the Lord), Chris and Jill finally openly announced their relationship, Irons suspended the S.T.A.R.S. pending further investigation on what went on in Raccoon Forest, anyone working for Umbrella seemed to be more nervous than usual. That was all just the tip of the iceberg. However the news was slowly getting grimmer and grimmer.

The "cannibal" murders had started again, this time it wasn't restrained to the forest. The murders were working their way into the city at a steadily growing rate. The R.P.D. was, and currently still is, "doing everything in their power to bring the cannibal cult to justice". Meanwhile the media was dragging the names of the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. through the mud. The mission was a gross mishandling of police protocol that resulted in the deaths of several members of the elite police unit from what the news papers and the television were saying.

Of course this didn't come as a surprise. In fact deep down I somehow knew this was going to happen. Thinking about it, a feeling of Deja Vu washed over me.

"Seems like everyone is buying Umbrella's bullshit. I mutter.

"Yeah what do you expect? Umbrella put this city on the map. They fund almost everything here." Brad answers.

"Exactly Brad. No one wants to bite the hand that feeds," Wesker chirps in.

"Very true Captain. It's rather sad. By the time they realize what Umbrella does, it'll be too late." I say crestfallen.

Most of the people in Raccoon City are kind hearted, good natured men and women. I had practically grown up here. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the beautiful city being overrun by the infected, buildings set ablaze by fear filled survivors, and screams of agony resounding in a cold crisp night sky. The images was far too vivid for comfort and it felt like I could feel the same cold, crisp breeze on my face.

Quickly I shook my head to clear the images. There was a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me to grab Claire and and run. To just get out of the city and never come back. Looking around the room, I could tell that we all had the same ominous feeling and knowledge of events to come. We knew the city was doomed and thousands of people would perish all due to Umbrella's mishaps. There was a vague thought of trying to warn people to get out, get out while they could. Yet that thought was short lived. We had already discussed that. There would be no way that anybody would leave due to some crazy rantings of the survivors of a former special tactics police force.

It was kind of ironic when I thought about it. When it all began a few months ago, the city practically pleaded Mayor Warren to bring us in. Then after the Mansion and the "gross mishandling of the case" the city was in an uproar to have our badges revoked and ran out of the city.

Ah how fickle people can be.

"Nobody believed our story" Rebecca says semi-angry as she enters the Atrium.

"Of course they didn't. I barely believe it myself and I saw it with my own eyes," Barry adds as he enters behind Rebecca, "we just tried the police station and the hospital staff. They all laughed at us. I think we should cut our losses and get out before we mysteriously disappear."

"Umbrella isn't stupid Barry. Granted they created a virus that could wipe out the human race, turning them into mindless flesh craving corpses, and they managed to let said virus and their creations run amok in a secret lab for who knows how long. BUT they are probably smart enou-" Chris was interrupted by the power cutting out.

"Please tell me at least one of you brought a weapon," Wesker whispers in disappointment.

Slowly all but Chris and myself shake our heads or whisper no. Instead Chris draws a boot knife and I pull out my folding pocket knife.

A soft creak from the second floor causes most of us to stiffen.

"What wa-" Rebecca starts but was cut off by Barry's hand covering her mouth.

"Everyone but Redfield and Bruhn follow me to the kitchen." Wesker whispers.

Everyone but Chris and myself slowly and clumsily work their way to the kitchen as our eyes adjusted to the darkness that enveloped us a mere several seconds ago. An eery silence befell the house reminded me of the night at the mansion. Except this time our lives weren't in as great of a danger since we were dealing with normal people. Or at least I hoped so. Chris took up a position in the living room behind a wall while I hid in a cupboard under the stairs.

The plan would be simple. Chris would take out the lead man while I took out the last man in the hostile group. We both would use their weapons to dispatch of the rest of the group.

Of course that would be if Wesker and the others didn't think of a way to get all of us out of the building before shit hit the fan.

"Redfield, Bruhn. Regroup in the kitchen." Wesker's barely audible voice drifted over to me.

Slowly, I creep out of the cupboard and hustle over to Chris before we head to the kitchen.

"This is the plan. We get my pickup and my car ready. We pile in. We get the fuck outta here." Wesker simply states, "Brad. Go start them. Jill, Rebecca, and I will go with them."

We all nod as Wesker hands over a full magazine for a Samurai Edge. "Since the mansion, I've kept these placed conveniently around my home."

I nod as I take it. "You got 40 seconds before I create a distraction with this. Chris, Barry go with them."

They nod and follow the others out to the back door and into the woods by Wesker's home. Several more soft creaks from the floor above me hasten my search for a frying pan and some oil. Luckily, Wesker keeps his hanging above an island counter.

How he could afford that type of home never crossed my mind. But one day it would be revealed.

I grab a frying pan and place it on the convection stove top before pouring some cooking oil that I found on the island counter. Then I added the 9mm rounds into the oil as I turned on the burner. I silently run out the back door and into the woods as the oil heated. Ahead I heard a dull hum and voices.

"Thought you could get away huh? Our employers have. . . _other _plans for the likes of you." A masked Umbrella agent says to Wesker and the others.

They were on their knees, heads bowed down with their hand behind their backs. I notice the absence of Chris and Barry.

In the distance the sound of gunfire resounds from the direction of Wesker's house followed by several automatic weapons firing. The sudden noise caused most of the Umbrella agents to stare in the direction of the gunfire.


End file.
